Finding Me
by Jen112
Summary: Five years after Kimberly Hart broke Tommy Oliver's heart he picks up a hitch hiker, only to make the most shocking of discoveries. Can Tommy and the former Power Rangers save their friend? K/T, references to rape and domestic abuse and murder
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I haven't stopped writing 'I am Leila', but I just need a little break and the idea for this story has been nagging me for a while, so I'm writing this chapter as a trial.

If you like it, PLEASE let me know, if I don't get much response I'll just leave it, I feel a lot better now this much is out of my head anyway.

It takes place five years after Kimberly breaks up with Tommy in that horrible Dear John letter (I think they were seventeen, so about 22 now) and does not follow the canon after this point, because I never really watched after Kimberly left, and I need some room to make this story work.

It is kind of... my way of justifying the way Kim broke off the relationship, and redefining Tommy and Kim as young adults. References to Kim's married life include rape and domestic violence, hence the M rating, but it won't be particularly detailed or graphic.

So... just let me know, s'ok if you don't like it, it's no biggie, as I said; it's just a trial chapter.

*** Update April 5: Have fixed up some of the mistakes, sorry about that, will work on chapter two and three tomorrow, the mistakes are mostly due to the fact that I am an impatient person, and once it's written I tend to just post it... Sorry :P

I blame uni! It breeds laziness :D

* * *

Tommy Oliver thought the rain suited the occasion.

He moved silently to Aisha's side and placed a hand on her shoulder; there were no words. The young woman turned to him, strength overflowing from her gentle features, her red-rimmed eyes still bright. "I really thought she'd be here, Tommy. She was a part of this family."

Tommy nodded; it was all he could do. This wasn't the time to say that he disagreed… that he didn't think she'd be here. _She _had made her decision long ago. _She _had no place here; Aisha's family was no longer hers.

It had been Jason who had discovered she was _married_. 'Who married at eighteen?' he had fumed when he returned to Angel Grove.

Tommy never admitted that he might have. Given the chance… he might just have married at eighteen.

Aisha was strong, but she didn't need to hear his thoughts. Not so soon after the tragic loss of her parents.

Aisha was also very intuitive. "Tommy, if you need to go," she focused her dark eyes on him, "I understand."

"I can stay, it's the least I can do."

Aisha nodded and thanked him. She slipped her small hand into his and led him back to the group of ex-Power Rangers who had rallied around her.

Tommy was here with his friends, his family. He was here to support Aisha.

He would think no more of Kimberly Hart anymore tonight.

-888-

Rain sloshed over his car in heavy waves, pounding at his windscreen. The rain that had suited the mood of the grave-side funeral of Aisha's parents was now just plain depressing, and Tommy just wanted to get home. Billy and Jason were staying in Angel Grove with Aisha, and Tommy could have stayed – Aisha had offered him her couch to sleep on – but…

Time didn't heal all wounds.

He rarely thought about his old flame nowadays - not that he had moved on exactly, but he had learned to forget. Most days he wouldn't think of her at all, but it didn't work like that in Angel Grove; the city where they had lived and saved the world and loved each other. Especially not with Aisha wondering why her once almost-sister would not leave her new life even to attend the funeral.

Tommy supposed she had kids by now, married for five years as she was. That might have stopped her doing gymnastics...

Kim had always been good with kids.

Tommy sighed. He sighed a lot. He knew Kat had tried to fix him; he had tried too, to get over her, to be one and whole again. He had really tried to move on.

But a letter? They may have been seventeen, but their love had been real. Special.

For him, anyway.

There was no closure in that letter. His attempts to contact her had failed. In fact, not one of the rangers had spoken to her since that fateful letter, especially once Jason had learned she had married.

Tommy couldn't stay in Angel Grove - couldn't be there for Aisha - because he wasn't truly himself. He hadn't been in a long time.

So he would go back to his studies; he planned on completing a doctorate. He would go on living… or whatever it is that he was doing.

The torrential downpour was deafening, and it nearly obscured the road. He slowed the car down, knowing it would take him all night to reach home at this speed. _Better to arrive home late than not at all._

In the headlights, Tommy could see a tiny figure walking by the roadside, coming towards him. Hitchhiking? In this weather, they'd need to have a death wish to even try.

Tommy sighed as he pulled over, and then did a u-turn, coming to stop beside the slight hitchhiker.

He pulled his hoodie up for protection against the rain and rolled down the window. "Did your car break down?" he called through the roaring rain.

The traveler - a female, he gathered from the slightness of figure - kept walking, crossing her arms across her body.

"You're not hitch hiking?" he called again, inching the car forward, to match her pace.

Her head inclined slightly. A no? A yes?

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head against the wheel; he _could not _just leave her to walk to... wherever she was going. In this weather she would drown. She probably already had a cold.

He pulled the car to a complete stop and, leaving the engine running, climbed out into the torrential downpour.

The girl, not just slight but _tiny_, started at his approach and backed off. Tommy spread his hands wide, palms up: _I'm not going to hurt you_.

"Where are you going?"

The gray and black clad figure raised her hooded head slightly. "Angel Grove," she answered finally.

Tommy opened the back seat door and gestured for her to climb in. "I just came from there, but get in and I'll drive you."

The girl hesitated. Tommy assessed her reaction quickly and took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't let you walk that far in this weather."

The girl appeared unmoved by his concern; her feet stayed firmly planted in the muddy ground.

Tell you what," Tommy tried again, "What if I sat in the back seat and you drove? Hell, I'll hitchhike back to Angel Grove and you can take the car… just get out of the rain."

The girl's head turned to the car. "My husband wouldn't let me drive," she finally rasped out, her voice was raw and coarse; she definitely had a cold.

Tommy felt a chill pass through him. Married? She was tiny; she couldn't be an adult yet.

_What was it with young girls and getting married?_

"And where is your husband now?" Tommy asked, pulling his hoodie tighter around his face.

"Dead."

Tommy felt his heart sink. He wanted to reach out to the girl, _widow_, who was attempting to walk another thirty miles to Angel Grove in pouring rain, but knew intuitively that she wouldn't appreciate it. She had an invisible 'don't touch me' sign hanging over her head.

Tommy summoned his patience. He could be stubborn when he needed to be. He gestured again to the car again. "Ma'am, I won't leave you out here, so get in… or I'll walk the whole way with you."

A deep sigh escaped the dark clad figure as she turned to face him. She wore dark-coloured, loose-fitting slacks over dirty sneakers, and a large gray coat with a hood pulled up over face. The clothes were enormous and hung from her tiny frame like great flaps of gray skin.

Suddenly she laughed; a short, harsh and ugly sound.

"Right, what's the worst that could happen?" she barked out… a rhetorical question apparently, as she walked around to the front passenger seat, ignoring the open door, and climbed in.

Tommy shook his head. God forbid he would ever understand a woman. He closed the back door and climbed into the driver's seat, cranking up the heat before gently easing on the gas and taking off.

_So much for leaving Angel Grove_.

"Do you have somewhere to stay in Angel Grove?" he asked when the car had begun to warm up, still concerned.

The girl inclined her head slightly. "I did," she answered cryptically.

"Past tense?"

The girl snorted, apparently amused at his words, "As in... not anymore." Her head shook, and she moved her bony hands towards the heater. "I just wanna see something; I don't think I'll be long."

_I thought the same thing._

Tommy bit back a sigh (he sighed too much) and pushed back his hoodie with one hand, shaking his short-cut hair out. "How about I check you into a hotel for a few days, it's no problem."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked quickly to his hitchhiker.

A pair of horrified deep brown eyes peered at him from under the gray hood.

"I didn't mean with me," Tommy clarified, "I meant I could give you to money to stay..."

His assurance did nothing - the eyes grew wider, more panicked.

"Let me out," she whispered desperately.

Tommy shook his head, pursing his lips, "I can't do that. It's still ten miles to Angel Grove, you'll get pneumonia."

"You don't understand, _please let me out,_" she begged, shrinking into the farthest part of the car.

"I can't do that, ma'am," he repeated, taking his eyes off the road to see her pulling her hood down to obscure her eyes.

The girl pulled her legs up onto the seat and huddled into a ball and shook her head slowly. "Then drive faster."

The remainder of the journey passed in the most painful silence Tommy could ever have imagined. The girl sat rigid in her seat, her arms wrapped tightly around her voluminous clothes, which did little to conceal her slight frame.

In another life, Tommy might have done more, but this wasn't one and he wasn't whole anymore. He'd get her to a hotel, pay for few nights, and leave his number. He'd just have to hope she got everything sorted out.

He hated himself for his quitter attitude, but he just didn't have the strength.

He pulled up at the hotel and got out. She didn't protest as he came with her into the hotel and got her set up; she took the key and followed him to room 27. At the door she thanked him softly, then turned away and put the key in the lock.

"If you need anything..." Tommy trailed off; he didn't know if he could help anyone. Who was he to offer help anyway? He couldn't even help himself.

The girl used her free hand to tug her hood more tightly closed, though it was soaking wet. She tilted her head back to him ever so slightly.

"Goodbye, Tommy," she whispered.

And she was gone.

Tommy sighed.

He sighed too much.

He headed back to his car; it looked like he would need to take Aisha up on her offer of a couch to sleep on after all.

He got into his Chevy and turned the key, replaying the evening's events in his head.

Aisha had said, "I thought she'd be here."

Heading to Angel Grove, married, brown eyes.

Brown eyes.

_Those _brown eyes.

He _knew_ those eyes.

_Oh my god_.

Tommy killed the ignition and bolted from the car, up the stairs. _I never gave her my name_. He raced along the musty hallway, and did not stop when he reached the room, but rather focused his momentum and kicked the door down; Tommy felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction as it burst into splinters.

He heard the gasp, and stepped in through the broken frame.

"Kimberly."


	2. Chapter 2

My goodness I was not expecting such a response! Several reviews and many more story and author alerts - thank you so much. I am not sure exactly how it's going to get there, but I know where I want this story to go.

If you like Star Gate Atlantis please check out my other story 'I am Leila,' I know it's my story but I really love my OC Leila and hope everyone else does too, I don't normally like or read OC stories, but to me Leila is as real as any of the canon characters.

So, just to confirm, this is a Tommy/Kim story, featuring the original rangers, plus Rocky, Adam and Aisha, and Kat is referenced but probably won't appear.

Update April 6: Fixed some errors, am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

* * *

Tommy couldn't breathe, couldn't think over the roaring sound in his ears. The rain hammered mercilessly on the window and the wind screamed through a crack in the window.

He barely heard her quiet, hoarse greeting.

"Hi, Tommy."

Tommy became aware that the ragged noise filling his ears was coming from him; he was... hyperventilating? Tommy balled his hands into fists and attempted to calm himself down.

_Focus._

Kimberly didn't move to comfort him. She was sitting on the floor, her body propped up against the side of the bed. Her eyes watched him with a dull curiosity.

Dull? Tommy knew why he didn't recognise her eyes immediately, they were missing something. They were missing that brightness and vivacity that Kimberly Hart embodied. They seemed darker too, and larger, somehow.

Tommy un-balled his hands and forced himself to look past her eyes. It wasn't just her eyes that had changed; her skin was a pasty shade of white and was stretched tightly across her face. No wonder her eyes seemed larger, sitting atop her hollow cheekbones. Two high spots of colour blossomed conspicuously on each side of her face, contrasting sharply with her ghostly skin.

"Kim?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

Tommy bit back a growl; couldn't she manage more than that? After all they'd been through, how she left him, was all she could give him a 'Hi Tommy' and a 'Yes'?

It occurred to Tommy that he was missing something, but the fog clouding his brain hindered his thoughts. He felt numb.

"Are you okay?" he asked lamely.

"Fine, thank you."

_Fine, thank you? _Clearly she was _not '_fine'. She was pale and sick and hitchhiking from god-knows-where to Angel Grove.

_Angel Grove! Of all places!_

Something resembling anger roared in Tommy's head as he found himself crossing the space between them and grabbing her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, giving her a shake.

The drenched coat she wore fell back and Tommy recoiled, reeling back from the girl he once thought was his future, but his large hands remained curled tightly around her shoulders.

Something was very wrong.

Kimberly looked at him, but Tommy had a sickening feeling that she wasn't seeing him at all.

"I came to see Tiani and Kiros," she said politely, her voice rasping.

"You came for the funeral?"

"No. I came to see them." The former Ranger seemed to gloss over Tommy's reference to their deaths.

Tommy couldn't handle this. He couldn't be here, with her. He couldn't leave her, every part of him knew something was wrong… if he wasn't so shaken he might even be able to clear his head and figure it out.

"Kim..." Her eyes seemed to focus on him; that was good, wasn't it? That she was looking at him, instead of through him? _Don't look at me with those eyes_.

"Kim... Aisha's parents, they... Tiani and Kiros... died in a car crash two weeks ago. The funeral was today."

She saw him now, her eyes widened and Tommy could almost see reality crashing in on her as a strangled cry escaped her blue lips.

Blue lips.

Tommy's mind cleared instantly, and he mentally slapped himself. She was sick - the pale skin and flushed cheeks, the blue lips - she was very sick. She'd been walking in the rain. Instantly his hands released the girl's shoulders as he rose to his feet and found his cell.

Kimberly's frozen form suddenly jolted, as if she had been struck, and suddenly she was alive. _Alive. _"You're lying!" she half screamed, scrambling to her feet and clawing at his chest. "You're lying just like he did; he lied!"

She fell to the ground at his feet and her voice hitched up an octave, "They're not dead they're not dead they're not dead," she chanted. A terrible sob shook her and terrible tremors wracked her body.

Tommy instinctively reached down and lifted her shaking body onto the bed. It didn't matter what had happened between them, this was a person who needed help. He wasn't in a fit state to render assistance, but he knew who was.

"Trini, I need you to get Billy and come here straight away."

-888-

"Tommy? Tommy!"

Was that someone calling his name?

"It's okay. We're here. Breathe, Tommy; it's okay."

Tommy lifted his head and Billy's face swam into his vision. "Billy?"

"Tommy, you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down."

Tommy nodded and began to centre himself. It took some time before Tommy could clearly remember where he was and why.

And how much time had passed.

"Kimberly?" he finally managed to ask.

"Trini's taking care of her, Tommy; when you're better you can see for yourself."

_A panic attack? Because he had happened across his ex-girlfriend? Pathetic._ Centering oneself and keeping one's head were the first lessons he had learned in his martial arts training.

Tommy tried to clearly assess his thoughts leading up to this situation.

Kim was meant to be living in Florida, happily married, possibly with 2.2 children and a dog. It was only natural that he would be surprised to discover her hitchhiking, sick and widowed.

But it wasn't just that - there was something else wrong with Kim. Something very wrong, and even now his entire being shied away from the thought of her being unhappy, unhealthy, _unsafe_.

"Billy, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting... I reacted badly."

Billy raised a hand. "Tommy, you called us. You recognised you couldn't deal with this on your own and you called for help. That's a good thing. It was the right thing to do."

It made sense; Billy could always see the logical side of things. "How bad is she?"

Billy's eyes darkened with barely suppressed pain and he bowed his head. "I think you should see for yourself, if you're ready."

Billy placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and guided him to the bathroom.

Trini was kneeling in front of Kim, who was perched on a stool by the bath and wrapped in a large dry towel.

_Was it inappropriate to see your ex wearing nothing but a towel? Maybe it was in this case, when the ex in question barely resembled the Kimberly Hart he used to know._

Her shoulders were bony, and she was thin to the point of emaciation; from the neck down her body was battered and bruised. A deep purple scar pierced the skin from her left shoulder down to the area just above her left elbow and several smaller scars marred her back and legs. There was no visible damage to her face, but she looked gaunt, and a fine sheen of sweat lined her brow and upper lip.

Trini wiped at her brow with a cool cloth and looked to Tommy. "Can you find a dry robe or coat? Her body is freezing but her face is burning up."

_Snap out of it, Tommy_.

Tommy nodded and brushed off Billy's hands with a, "Thank you, I'm okay now."

Billy nodded and let him go. Tommy searched the room for some form of hotel-supplied bathrobe, but had to settle for a blanket. He grabbed the heavy quilt off the bed and returned to the girls, carefully draping it over Kimberly's thin shoulders.

He stepped back to give her some room. To give himself some room.

Kim also seemed to have calmed down.

She turned to Tommy, her body was shaking, but her eyes locked on his. "Is it true? About Aisha's parents?" she whispered.

Tommy held her gaze. "They died in a car accident two weeks ago, I'm sorry."

_Why are you apologising? She left them… and you._

Tommy squashed his anger; this wasn't the right time.

Her lips turned up at the corners. It wasn't a nice smile. "I thought it was another of his lies. I came here to prove him wrong." Her bottom lip trembled, "What have I done?"

"Whose lies, Kimmy?" Trini asked urgently, taking the girl's face in her hands, "The same person who did this to you?"

Kim looked at her in surprise, "Did what?"

Trini's brow furrowed and she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily; she had loved Kimberly, too. "_This_, Kimberly." Trini gestured to the girl's body, "The person who beat you, cut you, starved you. You _did not_ do this to yourself."

"It may have been my fault though." The girl tilted her head, her voice eerily conversational as she added, "I'm not very graceful."

Tommy looked at her incredulously; Trini and Billy shot her similar looks.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but Trini waved him off, dark eyes filled with warning. "We need to take you to hospital, Kim. You're very sick."

The dark spots of colour on Kim's cheeks faded as her face paled further, she leapt from the chair with a start.

"No!" she cried, her wide, dark eyes shining with panic. "No hospitals! They'll find me!"

Trini shot Tommy a frustrated glance and waved him away as he started forward; she placed her hands firmly on either side of Kimberly's face and looked her square in the eye.

Trini had always been forward, and Tommy realised that even though she was here, and helping, it must be difficult for her to be so close to the friend who had abandoned them all. Trini had been angry and hurt, too… They all had.

"Kimberly," Trini commanded, "Who will find you?"

The ex-Ranger glowered back, "No hospitals." She apparently still had some fight left in her.

"Are you worried that the people who did this to you will find you?"

No longer wearing the deer-caught-in-headlights expression, Kim's shoulders slumped and she bowed her head in defeat. "Not people, person. One person. No hospitals."

Trini nodded and rose slowly to her feet, coming to convene quietly with the two men. "Tommy, your Chevy is the closest. Give me the keys." Her voice had a quiet, commanding air that Tommy didn't question. He wasn't sure he could trust his own judgment right now, which was why he had called her in the first place.

He handed over his keys.

"What are we going to do?" Billy asked quietly.

Trini placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I hate to ask you this, Tommy, but she needs to see a doctor. I'm going to go and start the car. I need you two to subdue her and bring her down. Discretely, if possible."

Billy glanced at the tiny, battered figure who was again sitting on the bar stool, picking absently at her fingernails. _Kimberly never chewed her fingernails._ "Can't Tommy start the car? Look at her. It won't take two men to subdue her; you have your kung fu."

Trini's gaze didn't leave Tommy. "Exactly, Billy. Look at her. She's desperate, and that makes her powerful. She's going to fight tooth and nail and one wrong move could break her; she's frail – exhausted, ill and malnourished. I think the best thing is use brute strength to hold her still, and you are both physically stronger than I am." Trini's eyes twinkled momentarily, "You know the two of you together couldn't land a blow on me."

Tommy looked from his friends to his ex; if they believed he could do this then he could. He would trust their judgment. "Let's do it," he murmured.

Trini moved silently from the room as Billy and Tommy squared their shoulders and approached Kimberly.

She looked up, her eyes automatically finding Tommy's. "Can I see Tiani and Kiros now?" she asked hoarsely.

Tommy looked at Billy, startled.

_Kimberly... What happened to you?_

"Yes," he lied; "We'll take you to them."

Doubt filled her eyes and she frowned slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered, glancing between the two men. She shook her head, causing her limp hair to flap aimlessly at her shoulders; she pressed her fingers to her temples. "I can't think..."

Realisation seemed to dawn on her and she started to her feet just as Billy caught her arms from behind, "I won't go! You can't make me go, they'll find me they'll lock me away!"

Kimberly struggled and thrashed in Billy's arms, and Tommy copped a blow to the side of his face as he secured her legs. "Sorry, Kim," he murmured sincerely.

_That's going to bruise._

She screamed and thrashed as they carried her from the room, and Tommy was worried that someone in the run-down hotel would come to investigate, but as they approached the car her cries fell silent and her head fell back.

Unconscious.

_Was her skin grey before?_

Trini was waiting with the car door open, "We need to hurry, get in."


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm, so clearly I haven't seen all the Power Rangers episodes, and am a lacking a little in American road rules. I've traveled a bit but I've never been anywhere where you can get your license under eighteen J How come you can get your license so young, but you can't legally drink until your 21? I'd rather drink young and drive later :D

So I thought about it, and there seems sufficient interest to continue, and I still feel like writing the story, I will make some changes to chapter one and two to accommodate what I got wrong, and I'll write maybe another two chapters and see a) how people like it and b) how I'm feeling.

To avoid being pulled up on everything I don't know, and I just don't have time to track down all the episodes and re-watch them right now, I'm going to say this is slightly AU. I will keep the characters in character as much as possible, and follow the first 2-3 seasons of power Rangers as well as I can. That being said; if you don't like the story, or if I am missing things and/or getting them wrong you can tell me in a message or review, or just not read the story.

Thank you for the kind reviews, I would never have written chapter two (or this one) without you, so I hope you like it.

Please note, I will not keep Kim down forever, she is neither completely broken nor spineless, but everyone falls over sometimes.

Right?

Update April 6: Have corrected some typos and grammatical errors. Forgive me, I will be more patient next time and read my next chapter on at least two separate days before posting to try and prevent the complete lack of self-editing that has occurred thus far (as a lit major I have no excuse). I am looking for a beta reader but with no response thus far, if you can help, or know someone who might be interested drop me a line. Next chapter will be up before end of week.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like days, but the clock told Tommy that it had only been three hours. Tommy felt the clock was quite rude to be moving so slowly. The hands taunted him.

A thought occurred to Tommy; "We should contact her parents."

Trini looked surprised at his suggestion, but Billy nodded his agreement. "Do you know how?"

Tommy nodded, "Kimberly's mother and her husband moved back from France, to New York just before..."

_Hold it together, Tommy_.

"…just before the letter," he finished. "Kim was really excited. We can look them up."

It didn't take long to locate them in the phone book; Hart-Lambert didn't have many listings. Tommy began entering the number into his cell, but a slender hand stopped him.

"Why don't you let me make this call?" Trini asked him gently.

_Tempting, but no._

"I want to do this," he lied.

_I need to do something._

He hit the call button and waited; the phone rang three times before he heard a female voice answer.

"Mrs. Hart?" Tommy asked.

The voice on the other end hummed momentarily. "I was, once; to whom am I speaking?" the voice was polite, but suspicious.

_She remarried, idiot. You know she's not Mrs. Hart anymore._

"This is Tommy Oliver, ma'am, do you remember me?" What would he say if she didn't? _'I used to date your daughter before she broke my heart in a letter…?'_

There a pause. "I remember. What's this about, Tommy?" She did not sound happy. Had Kimberly told her mother something bad about him?

"It's about Kimberly. She's here, Mrs. Hart, and she's hurt; I just wanted to-"

"Stop." The hostility in the voice caught Tommy off guard.

"Mrs. Hart?"

The voice had a sharp tone to it that Tommy immediately disliked.

"I am not Mrs. Hart anymore, and I do not speak to my daughter. I rather thought that after what she did to you, _you_ wouldn't speak to her either."

_What she did to me?_

"You knew about the letter?" Tommy asked weakly.

"Letter?"

Tommy realised his hand was shaking. "How long since you've spoken to Kimberly?" Tommy asked, desperate to get back to the reason he had called.

_How long has she been on her own?_

The voice hesitated momentarily. "I haven't told anyone but Pierre and Kimberly's father about this Tommy, but if she never told you... I think you have a right to know. I got a phone call from Kimberly after she'd moved to Florida. She was pregnant, Tommy, and you weren't the father."

Tommy drew in a breath through clenched teeth, "Pregnant?" he whispered.

_Of course he wasn't the father._

The voice clicked sympathetically, "She cheated on you, Tommy. She was pregnant and not even engaged. I demanded she tell me who the father was but she wouldn't, or more likely _couldn't,_ so I hung up on her. I wrote her a letter ensuring she understood how disappointed and ashamed I was, and broke all ties with her."

Tommy heard the clinical description of Mrs. Hart's final dealings with her daughter through a fog of numbness.

_She was pregnant when she wrote that letter. Pregnant. At seventeen._

_Pregnant at seventeen, married at eighteen._

_I always imagined she have children by now._

"Tommy, did she never tell you this? I thought you said she was with you now."

Tommy tried to collect himself, "She didn't tell me, I only recently became reacquainted with her, ma'am."

He took a deep breath and finished the call; he knew he would get no more information from the hostile lady who he had once heard promise to love Kimberly regardless of circumstance. "Thank you for the information."

Trini was rubbing his back and tried to lead him to a chair but Tommy shook her off.

"Kim's mother wants nothing to do with her; I don't think her father does either. I'm sorry guys, but I can't be here, I need to bail."

Billy nodded, his brow creased with worry. "Take care Tommy... we will stay with Kimberly."

Tommy nodded; he couldn't even thank his friends properly. Before he left he turned back to his friends. "If it helps, she said her husband was dead, and she was pregnant when she wrote the letter."

Tommy exited the hospital into the pouring rain; he vowed not to see Kimberly Hart again.

A doctor wearing a white coat emerged from the closed hospital room and approached Trini and Billy, who were discussing whether to call the other former rangers in.

"Trini Kwan?" the doctor inquired.

Trini and Billy rose to their feet and Trini identified herself.

"How is she?"

He doctor tutted, "She's very weak; and still unconscious. I need to ask you about her next of kin."

Billy and Trini looked uneasily at each other.

Trini spoke first. "Kimberly is estranged from her mother and father, she told us her husband is dead." _It wasn't quite a lie, she did tell Tommy. _"We've known Kimberly since school, and we may be the only family she has."

The doctor considered this; "What do you know of her husband?"

"We hadn't heard from Kimberly for some time before she found us tonight. We never met her husband and we don't know his name or whereabouts," Billy answered truthfully.

The doctor sighed; her eyes were pensive.

Trini felt her temper flare. "Will you tell us what's going on or not?"

The doctor considered it and then looked at them again, in deep thought. "In these circumstances... You may need to act as her next of kin, and that would give me permission to disclose my findings to you. I can't examine her properly without her consent; or failing that, the consent of her next of kin. Malnourishment and influenza aside, it looks as if she has been beaten multiple times, although not recently. Perhaps not in the last week or two."

Billy stepped forward, "Beaten?" His voice quaked.

The doctor nodded, her blonde hair bouncing, "When we see multiple scars and bruising like this we normally suspect domestic violence, but if her husband is dead-"

Billy's phone began to ring. "Sorry, I have to take this," he apologised sincerely. "It's Jase."

Trini looked back to the doctor, shocked. "You think her _husband_ did this to her?"

_She said it was not people but a person. One person._

"It is the most common explanation. What I would like to do is call in the police to examine her, and collect evidence, and I need to do a full examination of her to determine exactly what's wrong and what needs to be done."

Trini processed this with some difficulty.

"I need permission to do a full examination, and I need it soon," the doctor urged.

Trini opened her mouth to speak but at that moment, Billy came running back into the room.

"You need to see this," he told them breathlessly, as he reached up to change the channel on the little television in the waiting room.

The screen flicked to a news reporter, a familiar face was displayed in the background.

_Kimberly_.

Wanted in connection to the murder of her husband.

"Anyone with information on the whereabouts of Kimberly Hart is asked to contact-" Billy turned the news off, his lips pursed tightly.

Trini looked at him in shock, her face pale.

"It can't be," she whispered.

Suddenly she realised the doctor was on the phone, calling the police. Trini touched the doctor's hand pleadingly, but the doctor shook her head.

"Wait."

Billy wrapped the trembling Trini in his arms, and she clung to him for support. "Jason and the others are on their way now," he murmured reassuringly.

Trini pulled back and looked at him fiercely, "I don't believe Kimberly could ever kill anyone; there is no way she could change that much. I _won't _believe it."

Billy returned her impassioned gaze calmly. "I don't believe it either," he soothed. "All we can do is wait, be patient and hope the truth finds us."

Trini's lip trembled; in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, she wrapped her arms around Billy and buried her face in the nape of his neck.

The doctor coughed politely and Billy gently disengaged himself from Trini's embrace. "You couldn't have given some warning about that?" he asked the doctor, as coolly as he could manage. Billy was too mild-mannered to truly affect any form of incivility.

The doctor looked slightly abashed. "The police need to know where your friend is, at least so they can stop airing those news reports. They won't be able to interview her until she's recovered, and if my suspicions are correct it's unlikely there will be any charges."

"Suspicions?" Billy asked, suddenly he was acutely aware that he was still holding Trini's hand. Instantly, his hand started to sweat.

The doctor considered them. "I need you to sign the next of kin forms and allow me to do a thorough examination of her." She tapped her pen against the clipboard she carried, "Please."

Trini looked at Billy and nodded. "Just show me what to do."

* * *

So it's a little shorter than the last two chapters, but this seemed a good place to leave it for now.

As I said... I'm relying on reviews for this one, so please let me know how it's going, and what you think. Many thanks to sabina21, andyg2525 and the butterfly angel for reviewing both chapters, and to grits for correcting me, I will fix up the first two chapters when I get a chance.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

In the last five years, the Power Rangers – Kim's family and friends as they were – had appeared routinely in Kimberly's dreams.

In her dreams they called out to her, reaching for her with loving arms, ready to forgive her.

Kim knew instinctively that in her dreams, they would listen to her and take care of her; they would not look upon her with shame or disgust. They would not break all ties with her and tell her in a letter how disappointed in her they were, as her mother had. They were her dreams… her _good_ dreams.

Kim had not given in to her dreams, where her friends stood waiting with open arms and loving smiles. She would not.

Because Kim knew that if she did, she would never wake up. And she had to keep on living; she would not betray her friends by giving in; she would not forsake her memories of being a Power Ranger.

While she was alive, there was hope.

"She's stirring," a familiar voice murmured in her mind.

It sounded so real... never before had her dreams spoken to her.

But this dream was wrong. She was in pain. Her lungs, throat and ribs screamed at her. She recognised the pain in her wrist; that pain was a part of her every waking moment… but never before had it encroached upon her dreams.

She felt the gentle touch of a friend taking her hand. "Kimberly?"

_Jason_.

Kimberly couldn't fight her dreams when they sounded so real, felt so real.

She sighed and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in, just this once. To see her friends.

Just once, she promised herself.

Kimberly opened her eyes.

-888-

Jason looked around the room; the expressions on the faces of his friends differed greatly.

Zack and Adam hovered near the door; Jason suspected that even if Tommy didn't want or need their support, they would always side with him, and that put them at odds with Kimberly.

Trini gazed sullenly at the floor; she had rarely left Billy's side in two days. Trini was known for her compassion, but Jason knew she perceived Kim's estrangement from them as betrayal of the worst kind.

Billy could be counted on to gather all the facts, to hear all sides of the story, before passing judgment.

Aisha, despite her recent tragedy, was at her "sister's" side, ready to take care of her. Her warm eyes were as fierce as ever – the girl was truly unstoppable – and Rocky stood defiantly by her side.

Kat, upon hearing about Kimberly's appearance, had withdrawn into herself and refused to come to the hospital. They had left the successful dancer at her parent's house where she remained curled up on her bed, her eyes clouded with a struggle Jason couldn't begin to comprehend.

"She's stirring," Aisha murmured.

Jason got up and took the original Pink Ranger's hand gently; cautious of the catheter that had been intravenously feeding her body fluids, nutrition and pain relief, though it was currently disconnected from the IV.

"Kimberly?"

Her pale face lifted slightly and a peaceful smile graced her delicate face as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you," she answered, her voice still rough, though her chest infection was clearing.

The Rangers, barring Adam and Zack moved closer, and Kimberly gazed at them with undisguised adoration. "I wonder why I held off so long," she mused. "You all look so real."

Jason swallowed hard and squeezed her hand, "Kimberly, we are real," he told her.

She smiled, unconcerned, and looked around at the people gathered by her side.

She looked at the heart rate monitor, the drip, her hospital bed.

Her face fell.

Trini had left her chair and was poised at Kimberly's side, as if ready for another panic attack, but the patient just closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Jason?" she asked after a minute.

"I'm here."

Kimberly opened her eyes and studied the faces in the room, "My memory is... deficient. Can you fill me in?"

It was a far more rational response than he was expecting, considering what he had heard from Trini and Billy. He filled her in as quickly as possible.

"Poor Tommy," she murmured sympathetically when he had finished. Kimberly straightened and looked directly at Jason, "Please accept my apology. I'll be out of here soon and won't trouble you any longer. You don't need to stay with me here."

The door opened and a nurse bustled in. "My goodness! It is good to see you awake," she exclaimed, apparently oblivious to the tenseness of the room.

The nurse tutted as she checked Kimberly's vitals, "Your temperature has come right down. How's the pain?"

Kimberly blinked, looking slightly shocked. "Manageable, thank you."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "_Manageable,_" she scoffed. "As soon as I saw how quickly you were recovering, I knew you would be one of these difficult ones, dear. Well, I'll send the doctor in; do you have any idea how hard they've worked to make sure you have a _female_ doctor ready for you? And what did I say to you people about the maximum number of visitors?"

The nurse didn't seem to expect an answer, but happily fussed about the bed for a minute and left.

The instant the door closed, Trini growled and swung herself onto the hospital bed. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" she snapped, eyes flashing.

"Trini," Billy admonished, reaching for her.

"No! I have a right to be angry; we _all_ do," Trini turned her baleful gaze on Kimberly, "We _loved_ you, Kimberly, and you left us… and now you're back and you want us to – what? Just forget it ever happened? Leave you like you left us? This is our one chance to get answers."

Aisha gently pulled Trini from the bed and wrapped her arms tenderly around her predecessor.

Tears formed in the former Pink Ranger's eyes, but did not spill onto her ashen face.

"I'm sorry, Trini… everyone," her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "This is just... better."

"Better for who?" Zack snapped. "Just who are you protecting?"

Kimberly smiled a small, sad smile. "Better for me. This might hurt you, having these unanswered questions, but I can't live through _that_ again. I hoped that my letter would be enough, that you would stay away and I could hold onto hope."

Zack pursed his lips, "Even if that made sense..." He shook his dark head angrily. "That didn't make sense!" he accused her.

The door opened and the doctor entered the room, gazing disapprovingly at the crowd but choosing not to say anything. "Mrs. O'Reilly, you are a fighter."

Kimberly looked up, stricken. "Not my name," she muttered.

The doctor nodded thoughtfully, "No, I suppose it isn't; how would like me to address you?"

The patient's face fell. "I'm just Kimberly."

The doctor smiled gently and scanned her chart.

"You have a long way to go, but you are doing remarkably well, Kimberly: you had the beginning of the flu, and a chest infection, but both are responding rapidly to antibiotics; your ribs were only cracked and are mending well; and with adequate fluids and nourishment your vitals are improving," the doctor's smile widened. "I could not have asked for a stronger patient."

Kim looked intrepidly up at the doctor. "You did an x-ray of my ribs?" she asked quietly, her eyes communicating something that Jason couldn't understand.

"Among other things. We need to talk about that, but not yet." the doctor frowned at the inquisitive glances she was receiving. "Once you're over the most immediate health concerns, there are several issues we need to discuss. Now, how would you rate your pain on a level from one to ten?"

"Zero," Kimberly answered resolutely.

Trini rolled her eyes and even Zack bit back a smile.

Kim looked past the doctor and through the little window which faced into the corridor and her breath caught in her throat.

Jason followed her eyes and saw the policeman who had come to stand outside her door. "Kim," he urged quietly, "He just wants to talk to you when you're ready; it's-"

Kim lurched into a sitting position and pushed Jason forcefully away as she scrambled to get off the bed, her arms flailing with panic. If she felt pain from her injuries, she didn't show it.

The doctor leaped for the emergency button as Jason secured his friend from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her and murmuring reassurances into her ear as she struggled against him.

"Let me go," she screamed, "I won't go with them! I-" Kim's chest heaved with the force of a deep cough; she wrapped her arms around her chest and cried out in pain.

"Her ribs!" the doctor cried. "Be careful of her ribs."

Jason relaxed his grip as Kimberly curled up, sobbing tearless sobs of pain and Jason carefully lifted her onto the bed, a thin stream of blood flowed from where she had yanked her catheter out.

A doctor appeared at the door in response to the emergency call, but was waved away. "It's under control now."

Kimberly hissed and wrapped her arms across her chest as she coughed; the cough was rough and came from deep within her chest.

"We caught the influenza very early, but in your weakened state it's likely you will have a residual cough for some time, and you are _not _fully recovered," the doctor explained in a calm, but firm voice. "It's likely to be very painful, particularly paired with your rib injuries."

Kimberly nodded her understanding, and slowly released her chest, relaxing back onto the bed.

The doctor held up an injection, "I want to give you a sedative, help you get some sleep."

"I've been sleeping for days," the patient protested.

"Because your body needs to heal; it's non-negotiable."

Kimberly's shoulders slumped. "Can you give me a minute then?" she asked, her dark eyes dull with defeat.

The doctor nodded and left.

Kim faced the group meekly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "But if I tell you... I can't live through that again."

Aisha looked at Kim through her silent tears, "But Kimmie... You're my _sister_; we never had any secrets."

Trini held one of Billy's hands in her own. "We were your friends, your _best_ friends."

"We were family," Jason added.

"And that's exactly why she can't tell you," a new, lightly-accented voice spoke.

The room roomed turned to look at the new arrival; blond and beautiful, Katherine Hilliard was standing in the doorway.

"Kat..." Jason warned, casting a worried glance at Kimberly. Everyone knew Kat had taken Kim's betrayal hard, and blamed her for Tommy's heartbreak.

They all had, on some level.

Kat ignored the group and came to stand by her predecessor.

Zack looked defiantly from Kat, who he had only met twice, to Kimberly. "That's bullshit. Kim should know that she can tell us _anything_. That's the whole point of being a family."

"My mother was my family, too," Kim spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She coughed several times – a deep, chesty cough – and held her chest for support. "My mother, and father, and step-father... they all promised to love me. Unconditionally."

They had all been briefed on Tommy's conversation with Kimberly's mother.

Zack opened his mouth to protest but Kat silenced him with a look and turned to Kim.

"But I'm not your friend, Kim, and I'm not your family. I'm not here to help you. I hate what you did, the way you hurt Tommy. Back off, Rocky," she snapped at the young man who had placed a threatening hand on her shoulder.

The hand moved.

Kat turned her lovely face back to Kim. "So tell me. Tell _me _what happened. I don't like you now; I don't stand here ready to forgive you. You need to tell someone," she gestured vaguely at the police officer. "So tell me. Give me a reason to hate you."

Kimberly looked up at the beautiful girl who a lifetime ago had broken free of Rita's grasp to save her life. "Okay."

Kim knew she wouldn't get a better chance than this. She could handle telling someone who hated her; it was only the paralysing fear that accompanied the thought of her friends' shame and rejection that had stopped her from collapsing into their arms and telling them the entire sordid tale.

The doctor entered and Kim begged the doctor not to administer a sedative. "I'm so tired, if you can help the pain I'll sleep all night… I promise."

The doctor smiled in spite of herself. "An acceptable compromise. Now, about the growing number of people living in this room..."

Kim squeezed Jason's hand. "I don't want anyone here but Kat when I wake up. I would like no further visitors until I ask for them." Kim looked to Jason for understanding, his set face showed his disapproval. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

The crowd watched uneasily as Kimberly's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing slowed; and then, one by one, they filed out of the room.

Kat was last to leave; she waited until everyone had left before turning towards the door. She paused, then swiftly returned to Kim's side and placed a kiss on Kim's pallid forehead before following the other Rangers from the room.

Does anyone know just how difficult it is to type with two cats running across the keyboard, chewing on your toes and fighting for space to sleep on your lap/shoulders/head?

I am looking for a beta reader, and have asked a few people using the beta finder but no response yet, if you can help or know someone who might be interested please drop me a line. She paused, then swiftly returned to Kim's side and placed a kiss on Kim's pallid forehead, before following the other Rangers from the room.

* * *

So I said in the first chapter that Kat probably wouldn't be making an appearance, but the more I thought about it the more I realised that that just couldn't work. Kat has a very important role to play in this story, and in Tommy and Kim's relationship.

I know there's a lot of Kat hater's out there, but please wait until next chapter is up to pass judgment on her.

Thanks to all reviewers!

grumpyreviewer, thank you for advice and explanation, much appreciated

the butterfly angel, sabina21, thank you for continuing to read and review, you're too kind

RFK22, karabare725 and TsukiNamida, thank you for reviewing I hope you continue to read (and review)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the encouragement, I won't thank you all personally this time but I must say how much I appreciate that you take the time to read my story, and review. I would never have written this far without your help and encouragement.

I am still looking for a beta reader, no luck finding one through the beta finding service on , if anyone can help let me know

I've been doing some research for this, watching some select episodes featuring Kat so I can keep her in character, obviously not following canon but I've tried to stay true to her. I have to say I've really taken a liking to her, although I don't see the Tommy/Kat relationship as a viable, lasting relationship. It's sweet, but it just doesn't seem to gel, for me at least.

But you don't want to hear my thoughts so here's chapter five!

* * *

Kat remained perfectly still while Kimberly talked, resisting the urge to hug her, shake her, scream, do something, _anything_. While they all suspected Kimberly had been the victim of some form of abuse, hearing the nightmare from beginning to end was gut-wrenching.

The original Pink Ranger spoke in a monotone voice; she shared all the facts: names, dates, places. She did _not_ share how she felt… she did not show any emotion. It was distinctly unnerving, and Kat found herself wishing fervently that she could go back and undo her decision to be the one to listen to this.

But she couldn't; the truth was that she was the _only one_ who Kimberly would have opened up to.

Kim finished; her pretty face glum with her confession.

"Did you kill him?" Kat asked, genuinely curious.

Kim looked to her successor, her eyes pained. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "When I woke up he was dead; I couldn't see how... I was scared. I ran away," she admitted in a small voice.

"You ran to us, to where you knew we would be," Kat correctly gently.

"I came to see Aisha's parents, to prove him wrong," Kim argued, unwilling to admit the truth of Kat's statement.

"Did you really think you could get that close to Angel Grove, without encountering at least one of us?" Kat countered, a small smile tweaking the corners of her eyes.

Kimberly's dark eyes finally betrayed some of the emotions she had been hiding. She could not answer the question, and that was confirmation enough for Katherine.

Kat rose from her chair and came to sit on the bed. "Truth is, Kimberly... I lied to you."

_Jason had waited until the group had assembled in Aisha's house, but now he turned on Kat, his eyes flashing and furious. "What the hell are you playing at, Katherine?" he yelled._

_No one rose to defend her. Their eyes were a united wall of anger._

_Kat raised her hands; she hated conflict. "Please, Jason, listen to my side of the story."_

"_Do you hate her that much? Can't you see what she's been through?" Zack snapped._

_Kat sneered at his hypocrisy after how he had behaved in the hospital! "Yes, I _can _see! It's you that doesn't understand."_

_Aisha stepped forward, palms raised upwards - a peace gesture? "Understand what, Katherine?" Trust Aisha to make the first move towards reconciliation._

_Kat tilted her head slightly forward, a sad smile playing along her lips. "Will you please listen to me?" she asked them again._

_Aisha huffed, then took a seat on the sofa, pushing away the sleeping bag Tommy had been using. "I'm listening."_

_Rocky and Adam nodded and moved to sit with Aisha. They knew Katherine, and they knew she wasn't the spiteful woman who had spoken earlier at Kim's hospital bed. Having known Aisha the longest, they also trusted her judgment implicitly. One by one, the Rangers found seats on the lounge chairs and floor._

_Kat took a deep breath, and began to explain her reasoning._

"You don't hate me?" Kimberly whispered, daring to look up at Katherine through her lashes.

Kat bit her lip and fought futilely to stop her own tears from falling. "I hated what you did, because I saw how it hurt Tommy, but I never hated you, Kim."

The original Pink Ranger raised her left hand to wipe Kat's tears, her eyes bright with wonder. "Why?"

Kat looked directly into Kim's eyes, attempting to convey the reasons that had yesterday driven her to stand over Kim and tell her she didn't care. "You had every reason to hate me after what I did to you. I very nearly killed you, Kimberly." Kat stopped Kim's protest with an upheld hand. "You forgave me and became my friend, passed your power to me. No matter how upset or angry I was, I could never have hated you. You were one of my first friends. I love you."

Kim closed her eyes and leaned back into her pillows. "And what you said before? About_ not_ liking me?"

Kat took Kim's hands in her own. "When you found out about me – that I was Rita's spy – you forgave me, accepted me." She grimaced, "But if you hadn't, Kim… if you had rejected me, looked on me as the filth that I was, then I don't know how I would have gone on living. I don't know if I could have trusted anyone again. When I heard you were back, when I saw you lying here, afraid of your friends... I saw myself. I knew that after your family rejected you, the only person you would be able to tell was the one whose love you weren't risking: the one who hated you."

Kim coughed and winced. She looked at Kat's hands, interlaced with her own, "If I never told them, I could go on hoping… hoping that if they knew, they would still love me. But if I told them and they didn't..." She bit her lip and looked at Kat earnestly, "But I'm not stupid. I knew I had to tell someone, sooner or later. There wasn't anyone better than someone who hated me… who I thought hated me."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kat couldn't help smiling.

Kimberley sighed; Kat gave her hands a squeeze. "You sigh too much," she murmured.

_Like someone else I know._

Kimberly smiled briefly and then locked eyes with her confidant, "So what now, Kat? Did you have a plan?" Kimberly cocked her head, "Are you going to tell the others?"

Kat attempted to mask her surprise. _Had Kimberly always been this perceptive_?

Kim's facade slipped as her lower lip began to tremble, "Please don't tell them," she said quietly, her dark eyes imploring.

Kat frowned and raised a hand instinctively to Kimberly's pale face. "I didn't make any promises regarding what would happen when you told me," she reminded Kim gently. Kat pursed her lips, staring at Kim's forehead, not quite able to make contact with her eyes.

"You need to tell Tommy."

The original pink Ranger drew in a sharp breath and her hands curled to grip the scratchy hospital sheets. "He doesn't want to hear it," she managed to rasp out, giving a few shallow coughs.

_I can't deny it._

"No, but he needs to. And you need to tell him," Kat placed both of hands on either side of Kimberly's face and looked her square in the eye. "He deserves to know why you sent that letter."

_Forgive me, Kim..._

By turning it around, by highlighting _Tommy's_ pain, Kat was starting to get through to Kimberly. Kat held firm as Kimberly started to shake her head and tear up. "Tommy doesn't want to know, but he needs to know, or he'll be trapped like he is forever," she insisted.

Kim stopped her fretting and shot Kat a questioning look. "Trapped-"

Kimberly started coughing, it came from deeper within her chest now; she waved away the offered water and placed her left hand against her ribs for support. Kat noticed that Kim tended to favour her left hand... Kim hadn't been left-handed, had she?

"Trapped like what?" Kim asked again.

Kat bit her lip; she hadn't meant to let that slip out. When Kimberly ceased coughing completely she repeated her question, in a tremulous voice. "Is Tommy unhappy?" she asked.

Kat smiled and shook her head noncommittally, "Just think about it please."

"And the others?"

Kat looked slightly guilty, "I already promised I would tell them what I found out. They'll all be here tomorrow morning, ready to show how much they love you I promise. That's _all _I can promise you."

Kimberly looked up at Kat through her lashes, and Kat was surprised to see they were dotted with tears. "Kat?" she sighed, settling down into her bed. "You're still here..."

Kat smiled and pulled the covers up to Kimberly's chin, in a peculiarly maternal gesture. She seemed to understand what Kim was alluding to. "The others will be here tomorrow, too. I guarantee it, they're going to know all of what you told me, and trust me," she smiled reassuringly, "I've never loved or cared for you more than right now, knowing all you've been through. We are your _true _family, Kim."

Kim's eyes were drooping shut, so Kat quietly bid her goodbyes and left.

She walked slowly down the hallway, her face a carefully arranged mask of indifference, but once outside she found a seat, called Jason for a lift and curled up on the bench, wrapping her arms securely around her knees and laying her head on her arms. Jason pulled up and got out, coming to place a hand on her shoulder. Kat looked up into his face, into his eyes - filled with concern for her.

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Katherine wailed and collapsed into his arms, weeping. She wept for love lost, Kim's and Tommy's and her own, and for the cruel injustice of the world and the weight of what had been placed upon her

-888-

Inside, Kimberly opened her eyes slightly and peered cautiously around the room. When she was certain Kat was gone, she found a pen and some paper from her hospital drawer and began to write furiously, her left hand scrawling messy lines across the page.

-888-

Katherine Hilliard slowly wound her way around the park up to where she instinctively knew Tommy would be. It was where he came to think, a spot she knew he had shared with Kimberly, but where she had never been welcome.

He was there, his lean body moving slowly and deliberately through the moves of what Katherine identified as Tai-Bo. The sun above the lake had begun its long descent onto the horizon.

"I didn't know you could do that," she spoke clearly, from some distance, giving him the opportunity to turn her away if she was intruding.

Tommy stopped and turned to face her, giving her the first genuine smile she had seen from him since she had arrived back in Angel Grove. "Kat," he greeted.

Kat took note of his short-sleeved shirt and tried to ignore the muscles that rippled under his tanned skin. "You're crazy; aren't you freezing?" she laughed lightly, wrapping her coat around her for emphasis. The storm that had hit the night Kimberly had made her way into town had left the city feeling clear and crisp, but it was still unseasonably cold.

Tommy looked down at his exposed arms with some surprise. "I've been active," he shrugged.

Kat smiled at him, and noted the small changes: slight frown lines around his eyes and a darkness in them. _Oh, Tommy_.

Suddenly, Tommy threw his arms around her and swept her into a hug. "How are you?" he asked her, seeming reluctant to release her. He looked at her closely and his eyes flickered with concern, "Have you been crying?"

"I just came from the hospital," she spoke softly, wishing she didn't feel compelled to raise this with him.

_This may hurt you now, but..._

"I was talking with Kimberly."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Then why are you still here?" Kat asked him softly.

Tommy turned on his heel and stalked off. Kat watched him for a moment and then she was off after him, her long legs matching his stride with ease.

"You need to hear what she has to say, Tommy," Kat insisted, dogging his steps. "It's important. She really didn't mean to-"

Tommy rounded on her, his eyes flashing, "How can you side with her, Kat? I don't want to hear this, and I don't want to hear this from _you_!"

Kat reached tenderly for his face but Tommy brushed her hands aside.

_I'm doing this for you._

"You never recovered," she told him bluntly, watching with regret as a spasm of pain flashed across his face, an automatic response to the truth of her words. Kat's breath hitched in her throat as she urgently spoke to him, "You were never the same after she left. It wasn't just a case of taking time to heal, or the right person to take her place… and you know it."

Tommy shook his head, angry, upset. "What did she say to, to make you say these... things?"

"The truth? She told me the truth, Tommy, and it's horrible, what's she's been through. And she's terrified," Kat steadied herself. It would do no good to get carried away now. "She's holding up well, and she's tougher than she looks, but she's scared Tommy... She needs you."

"She _left _me."

"Even if that was entirely true..." Kat dared to place her pale hand on his cheek, "Even if it was totally unfair that she needs _you_ now, you need to realise that you need her too, Tommy. You need each other."

_Did that even make sense?_

Tommy looked at her, and tried to deny it.

"You admit you haven't been the same, that you never got over her," Kat cut him off. "You and Kim shared something that I don't think can be broken."

Kat watched, her heart sinking in her chest as the fight visibly left Tommy: his shoulders drooped and he seemed smaller. Less powerful. He sighed.

"You sigh too much," Kat reminded him, begging him with her eyes to reconsider, but he turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry Katherine," he murmured, "But I can't face her; I can't handle it. She's obviously been through hell, and I just..." He turned to face her, begging her to understand, "Kat, half of what kept me going was the idea that somewhere, somehow, she was happy, with someone. I'm not strong enough to face her like she is."

_You are one of the strongest people I know._

"Tommy?" Katherine asked. "Will you promise me one thing?"

_Promises, promises, promises._

He looked back towards her, but did not answer.

"Promise me you'll stay in Angel Grove until she's recovered. At least until she's out of hospital."

Tommy sighed. "I never could refuse you anything," he groaned. "I promise."

Katherine Hilliard left. She had not achieved what had she set out to do, but if Tommy remained close by then she could hold out the hope that the two could yet be reconciled. The idea of them continuing on alone made her want to cry again.

Kat didn't want to admit that the idea that they might finally be together, as they should always have been, wrenched at her heart almost as much as the thought of them being apart... but Kat could live with that.

_That's the story of unrequited love._

A low beat began strumming; a generic hip-hop ring tone buzzed in her pocket. Kat looked at her phone in surprise. She reluctantly took it out and saw 'Jason Scott' flashing across her screen. "Jason?" she asked.

The voice on the other end of the line was frantic. "Kat, where are you?"

"I'm on my way back. I just needed some time to think," Kat lied. _No need to bring Tommy into this. Not yet._ "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Kim's missing."

_Missing._

"Missing?"

"Did she say anything to you at the hospital?" Jason begged, "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Kat looked backed to where she had left Tommy.

"_He deserves to know why you sent that letter ... Tommy doesn't want to know, but he needs to know, or he'll be trapped like he is forever."_

"None at all," the lies came easier now. "I don't know why she would have left, or where she would have gone."

As she hung up, Kat knew she had one more message to send.

-888-

Kimberly drew her large coat around her and climbed into the cab she had hailed, her last twenty dollar note clutched in her hand.

"Where to, ma'am?" the cab driver asked.

Kim looked at the cell Aisha had loaned her. The message Kat had sent her was short and to the point.

_Tommy is in the park, where he goes to think._

"City Park," Kim told the driver.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Grumpy Reviewer.

Why do you leave anonymous messages? I want to send you a pm and thank you properly for your honest, fairly blunt reviews but I can't! And I wanna ask you about some of the stuff you've written as well... Anyway, I really appreciate that you take the time to review.

That is all.

Jen

* * *

Tommy regretted yelling at Katherine. He knew she was trying to help.

He knew that on some level, what she was saying was true.

But he couldn't admit it… he _would_ not.

Tommy bent down, picked up a smooth stone and flicked it across the water. It bounced once and sunk.

He was never good at skipping stones.

"_You never recovered ... You were never the same after she left."_

"_Even if it was totally unfair that she needs you now, you need to realise that you need her too, Tommy. You need each other."_

Kat had always been perceptive, and Tommy knew that she was trying to help, but he just couldn't handle this. Kim had left him; _left him_. She was meant to be happily married with children and a house and whatever else came with the image of domestic bliss.

Instead she was beaten, broken and alone.

He was angry at her… and at himself. Ever since he realised who it was he had rescued on that God-forsaken roadside, he had wanted nothing more than to leave her, and Angel Grove, and everything and anything that reminded him of _her_.

"_Then why are you still here?"_

Tommy changed his mind; he didn't regret yelling at Kat at all. Why was it she always _saw_ so much? And why the hell was she interfering like this? Last time he checked, she was still in love with him.

He _knew_ why he was still here. Tommy couldn't leave Angel Grove while Kim was like this… because he still loved her. He always would. He had tried not to, but the original Pink Ranger had altered him irrevocably. Maybe you couldn't go through what they had, taken care of each other like they had, without being changed.

And even if he couldn't bear to be with her, Tommy could not leave her. He would keep his promise to Katherine; he would stay in Angel Grove.

_At least until she's out of hospital._

The sun had nearly her finished her long descent; she rested lazily on the horizon, casting an array of deep oranges and reds jumping and sparkling across the surface of the lake. Now that he wasn't moving, he did indeed notice the chill in the air. It had been cool since the storm that had accompanied his ex into Angel Grove. It was weather rarely seen in California, but at least the sun had been out today. Tommy grabbed his jumper, a plain black hoodie that he had been wearing since the funeral (he had only brought two changes of clothes) and looked pensively over the park.

Maybe it was time to head back. Tommy had been spending a lot of time up here, around the lake and the park, away from his friends. He did not begrudge them flying to Kimberly's side. To the contrary, he was grateful that they could do what he would not.

What he could not.

But it was difficult to be around them, to see the worry in their faces as they returned from their bedside vigil… to see the pain they had experienced when Kimberly had turned them from her hospital room in favour of Kat, who claimed to hate her.

He heard the sound of leaves crunching underfoot

t behind him but did not bother to turn around. The footsteps became clearer, closer, and stopped. Tommy felt his heart accelerate; somehow, he already knew who had intruded upon his moping.

_Kimberly._

"Tommy," he recognized her voice; it wasn't as weak and hoarse as it had been.

Tommy's eyes turned down, his face suddenly melancholy. What was he supposed to say? What was appropriate?

_What do I _want_ to say?_

Kimberly remained silent. Was she as lost for words as he? Tommy settled for turning around.

She wore the dirty, worn-out sneakers she had been wearing when he had picked her up, and the same grey coat. Even after days of airing out, Tommy could see (and smell) that the garment was still damp. Her hospital gown peeked out from underneath it; her legs were bare, pale and unshaven.

_Hospital gown._

He swore and removed his hoodie unthinkingly, handing it roughly to her. "Get out of that thing and put this on," he snapped. "You can't tell me that they let you out of the hospital like that."

Kim's face was still drawn and pale, but her complexion had more colour than the last time he saw her, and a blush spread across her prominent cheekbones as she admitted the manner of her departure.

"You mean you ran away," Tommy surmised, shaking the hoodie at her insistently.

Kim's eyes darted from the offered jumper to his exposed arms, when their eyes met she looked away, but quickly took the jumper and shed her coat in favour of the hoodie's promised warmth. The ungainly grey monstrosity fell forgotten to her feet.

Kimberly's thin hospital gown did little to hide her slight figure, but Tommy refused to look away as she pulled on his jumper. His dark eyes were reproachful, and she nervously ran her left hand through her hair. Tommy thought he saw the faint markings of a bruise at her temple. "I'm going back," she clarified, "I needed to talk to you about something Katherine said."

Tommy's right eye ticked at the mention of his "friend's" name; he exhaled angrily and crossed his arms. "There's nothing to talk about, Kim."

_Liar_.

Kimberly's eyes were sure as she spoke, "Kat said you deserved to know why I sent the letter. I decided she was right."

"I thought the letter made it pretty clear."

She licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "You must know that there's more to it than that," she whispered.

"Clearly," he drew his lips back as he enunciated the word, his eyes cool. "But it has nothing to do with me. Just because the person you 'wanted to spend the rest of your life with' wasn't who you thought they were-"

"That's not true," Kim hissed, "I knew-" She broke into a fit of coughing, and grasped at her chest in pain.

Tommy's heart ached and he automatically took a step forward to support her, but stopped himself in time. He dashed angrily at a rogue tear that escaped his eye and watched passively as she hacked away, whimpering in pain. It killed him.

She remained hunched over after her coughing settled, her arms wrapped securely around her chest. "I knew what I was getting into," she insisted, her voice hoarse.

Unbidden, a throbbing rage flared in Tommy as he registered the meaning of her words, "So you chose someone you _knew_ would hurt you, over me? That's great Kim, is that what you came all this way to say?"

A sob interrupted his rant, Kim's face crumpled and her voice trembled over her staggered breathing, "You would never have taken me if you knew what had happened." She turned her small face up to look at him, sorrow etched in every corner of her delicate features. "I am so sorry."

Tommy felt his face rearrange itself into a mask of indifference, protecting himself – and her – from the unspeakable grief and anger which was threatening to consume him.

He watched as two great, silent tears began to roll down her face. Unable to take it anymore, Tommy closed the distance between them and raised his hand instinctively to wipe them away. Her skin was cool to his touch, but his fingers burned where he touched her. He cupped her face with one hand, his thumb resting gently on the rise of her cheekbone.

Kimberly lifted her face to his, and her full lips parted slightly. Tommy could feel her warm breath upon his lips.

She drew in a sharp breath, pressed her lips together and drew away, pain filling her eyes, her jaw clenching. "I still think you deserve to know. I wrote a letter in case you didn't want to listen… or in case I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Kim knelt down and fished a few pieces of paper from the pocket of her discarded coat and thrust them towards him. "You don't have to read it. I don't want anything from you, but please take it. So you have the option," she turned her head away, her breathing sounded laboured. "I don't know if I'll have the courage to do this again."

Tommy numbly reached out and took the letter, his mind still processing what had just happened. What had almost happened.

When Kim turned to leave, he didn't stop her. He watched her go with mixed emotions, all knotted up together inside him so tightly he knew not how untie them, much less how to comprehend them.

When she was out of sight, Tommy kicked himself mentally. When had he become so emotionally clueless?

His thoughts turned to the letter in his hand. He didn't know if he could handle another letter from her. The last one he had received from her killed a part of him, but if this one explained some of it...

"_You never recovered."_

_Kat always seemed to see things so clearly._

Tommy had once trusted Katherine with his life and what was left of his heart, and she had not led him astray. He would trust her one more time.

He moved back to the lake and took a seat (Tommy momentarily regretted giving away his jumper) and opened the letter.

In a messy, smudged scrawl, Tommy began to see Kim's life since leaving Angel Grove. The first three lines had been crossed out, but Tommy could still read them.

_Dear To_

_Dear To whom it may_

_Tommy_

Leaving the letter unaddressed, she had begun to write in a barely legible hand:

_When I arrived in Florida, I was the 'new girl'. I never realised how spoilt for friends I had been. I had grown up with my best friends and had never had to deal with being the odd one out. I didn't want to make things harder for you; I knew you missed me almost as much as I missed you, so I pretended everything was fine. And things weren't bad... I always knew it would take time to settle in._

_A girl on my gymnastics team invited me out. She knew of a club that let in people underage. It wasn't really my thing but she seemed nice, and I was happy to be going out with people._

_There was a guy, older, who seemed nice. He knew the girl who had invited me out and danced with us at the club. He was attentive, flattering; he was interested in martial arts, too. He bought me a drink. One drink. I don't remember much after that._

_I was so confused when I woke up... ashamed, embarrassed and sick. It didn't occur to me until much later it wasn't only alcohol in that drink. He gave me his number but I didn't want to call. I wanted to tell you but I knew how hurt you'd be. I knew I'd been drugged, or something, but I was the one who went out, accepted a drink from a guy I had only just met. I was to blame._

_My friend gave him my number and he started calling me, but I never answered and he gave up after a few months._

_In the next month and a bit everything seemed to be settling down, I hooked up with some nice people through school. You and I spent that weekend at your uncle's place. I thought it was behind me._

_Then I realised I was late. Pregnant._

_Distraught, I called my mum and when she answered I told her I was pregnant and she started cursing your name. You... like you would ever hurt me that way. I told her it was someone else, but when I couldn't remember his last name she hung up and wouldn't take any of my calls. She sent me a letter telling me how disappointed she was, telling me I was no longer her daughter._

_After the divorce my parents told me they would love me forever, and I believed them. If my own mother could turn on me, then how could I possibly hope that you and the team could still care for me?_

_I was alone._

_So I called him. The father._

_I don't know what I was expecting, but it probably wasn't what he offered me._

_He wanted to marry me. He had a job. He could provide for me. I had no other options. I wrote that letter, hoping our paths would never cross again. That you would never discover how low I had sunk._

_The marriage took place within a few weeks, low key, no guests. It wasn't what I had thought my wedding would be like but I knew I could do worse. At least I wouldn't be alone._

_I guess you know by now that the marriage wasn't what I had hoped. He would get drunk, and hit me. At first I fought back, but he was very strong, and he knew quite a bit about martial arts. One beating caused me to lose my unborn child. I didn't fight much after that._

_I was a traitor to the memory of the Power Rangers._

_I gave up gymnastics because I was pregnant, and couldn't take it up again because I was constantly covered in bruises. While you were off saving the world, I was hiding in my room, mourning my baby and trying to hide my injuries from my school friends._

_There were good times. He would bring me flowers and cook candlelit dinners. I told him about our friends, and you, not the 'being a super hero' part of course. He was always interested, asked why I didn't talk to you anymore. Sometimes, most times, everything seemed so normal I wondered if I didn't just imagine the part where he occasionally came home drunk and attacked me._

_One evening Jason called. My husband answered the phone. I hadn't told you guys that I was married; I can't imagine what he thought after that conversation. I found out about it that night when I came home from school._

_Things deteriorated after that... We moved away, and I didn't re-enroll in school. I stayed indoors... I don't know where he was working; he often stayed out late as well. I guess years passed, but I didn't really realise. I didn't get pregnant again, and he stopped taking me to the hospital when he hurt me. The good times became less frequent._

_Occasionally he told me Jason, or Aisha had tried to call... To tell me news, when you got married, and stuff. Then one day, a few weeks ago, he told me Aisha's parents had died._

_I didn't believe him. I couldn't. My friends, the Power Rangers, were meant to be living happily. That's what he'd told me. It didn't sit right. They couldn't be dead. Aisha and everyone else was happy and enjoying life without me. I guess the shock revived some of what I had lost to my depression._

_When he raised his hand I hit back, I don't know where I got the strength; I hit him with everything I had. I didn't think I was having any impact. I don't remember the last time I went outside, or did anything remotely resembling physical exercise. I guess I took a blow to the head and passed out._

_When I woke up he was dead. I tried to resuscitate him but... I didn't even know what had killed him._

_I was about to call the police when I realised what it would look like._

_I went upstairs, to our bedroom. I changed my clothes, and found some money from his wallet. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I was getting ready… I didn't even recognise the pale, broken thing that looked back out at me._

_I decided to go to Angel Grove and see Tiani and Kiros, just from a distance. I wasn't going to make my presence known, and then I would go and… live somewhere. Die somewhere._

_I caught a bus for most of the way, using the money I had taken. When I'd almost run out of money I started walking._

_And then you found me._

_Dear Tommy, I don't want anything from you. I'm sorry I intruded on your life. But I've defiled the name of the Power Rangers long enough. I'm going to stay in Angel Grove until I'm well, and then I'm going to talk to the police. I'll do my time, and then I'll go away, start over as best I can._

_So don't worry about me. Don't let me keep you in Angel Grove, away from your life. You deserved to know, and now you do._

_I'm sorry._

_Kimberly_

In the distance, Tommy could hear the rising and falling of a police siren. This letter contained too much to be processed all at once. He'd have to break it down and work through it later, but right now he had to find Kim and set some things straight.

The siren drew closer as Tommy began to make his way back, and he watched as the flashing lights of the police car drew nearer as the van turned into the park and drove out onto the oval.

_Ran away from the hospital._

_Police._

_Wanted for murder._

Tommy was running before he even realised it, towards the police car and the officers who were approaching a tiny figure who was huddled over on a park bench. Towards Kim.

* * *

Thank you to all reviewers, your feedback is invaluable; it is humbling that you take time to read my story and review.

sabina21 – thank you for always taking time to review, you will need to wait another chapter to see Tommy's reaction sorry

RKF22 – will do! Thank you for review and compliments

Ghostwriter – Glad you like Kat, I have some more in store for her, but probably not for a few chapters yet. Thank you for taking time review

andyg2525 – Thank you for your ongoing support

general-joseph-dickson – Thankyou, although I'm not sure my writing warrants such a compliment

Kelleigh – thank you, I will try my best


	7. Chapter 7

Heheheh.... do you have any idea how much study I am forgoing to write this?

This is more enjoyable than designing my own 'educational philosophy' though, so if I fail I'll blame Power Rangers, and everyone who reviewed. You have been warned :)

* * *

Later, Tommy would be surprised at the speed with which he flew across the park, and the intensity of his feelings as he tried in vain to reach Kimberly before the two police officers did.

His former flame raised her dark head to look forlornly at the two officers as they exited their vehicle and cautiously approached her.

As he raced closer, Tommy had the odd sensation that something wasn't quite right. The policemen were walking slowly, their empty hands spread out in front of them, palms up. Their guns were holstered securely at their sides.

Kim's hacking cough echoed across the oval and Tommy found within him a final burst of speed, bounding across the park and coming to an abrupt halt between the officers and the girl who _sounded_ as if she was dying. One of the police officers drew his gun and leveled it at Tommy. "Step away," he ordered in a deep voice.

He heard Kim gasp as he took a firm stance with his feet spread wide apart. Tommy steadied his breathing, the sprint hadn't slowed him down and he was ready to fight if necessary. "No," he proclaimed. "She's not going with you; it wasn't her fault."

"Tommy, you can't," Kim cried. She rose from the bench and Tommy threw an arm out roughly to stop her as she flew to his side.

The second policeman had an odd smile on his chubby face, and he placed a fat hand on the barrel of his partner's gun, redirecting the weapon to the ground.

"Tommy," Kim whimpered, trying futilely to sidestep him. "I'm not worth it."

Tommy reached back and wrapped one large hand gently but tightly around her thin wrist and she yelped in pain; he looked at her in surprise but drew his hand away. He couldn't have hurt her; he had barely been touching her, but… his hand found hers and he used it to steer her behind him.

The second policeman seized the opportunity, stepping forward. "Look man, you have the wrong idea. We're not here to take Mrs. O'Reilly into custody."

As one, the pair turned to look at the officers in surprise.

"Not my name," Kim muttered, looking down. Somehow, Tommy felt like it was an incorrect response; he didn't resist as she stepped away from him again, but kept his hand wrapped around hers.

Tommy's mouth had fallen open in surprise and he snapped it shut. "You don't want Kimberly?"

Out of instinct, he used her hand to shift her yet again behind the dubious safety of his body. Kim didn't fight him, but did pull her hand away, clutching her chest as she erupted into another bout of coughing. It occurred to Tommy that the cold air was making her worse.

The gun-happy policemen rolled his eyes when Tommy moved to shield her and reluctantly holstered his gun. "We're just helping out," he clarified. "The hospital requested help with the search. They're worried about you. But why they would be worried when you have such a strapping young man keeping you safe, I don't know," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The second officer hit his partner in the head. Turning back to the pair, he smiled apologetically. "Please get in, we'll drive you back."

It didn't seem right… something was missing.

_What aren't they telling me?_

Tommy moved uneasily as Kim peeked out around him. "You had her face plastered all over the news and now you've what? Just... changed your mind?" he demanded.

The policeman frowned but addressed his answer to Kimberly. "New evidence was brought to our attention. The doctor insisted we wait until you were better to speak to you." He frowned slightly at Kim's face as she peered at him from behind Tommy. "Didn't you notice you were no longer under guard?"

Kimberly blinked.

"Do you really think you would have escaped so easily if we were watching you?"

"I wasn't escaping," Kim insisted, her voice hoarse after coughing. "I was going back."

The second policemen opened the door of their vehicle. "Good, we'll take you there."

Tommy felt, rather than heard, Kim's sharp intake of breath. He shook his head and pointed to the parking lot, not far from where they stood. "If you really aren't arresting her, then you can't be opposed to my driving her back." He squared his shoulders, "You can follow, if you think it's necessary."

The policemen shook his head incredulously but closed the door. "Have it your way," he shrugged indifferently and walked around to the driver's seat.

His partner frowned and pursed his lips, but reluctantly returned to the van.

Tommy turned to Kim, and ducked his slightly. "Come on," he murmured, reaching for her.

She shook him off. "You don't need to do this," she insisted, flinching away when he stepped closer.

Tommy exhaled, frustrated, "Would you rather go with them?"

She shook her head – her eyes were windows into her panicked state – and it hurt Tommy to see her so worried about a short car trip with him.

_You were happy to get into the car when it was just some guy picking you up off the side of the road in the middle of the night._

Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders and steadied her. "You can go with them, or me. But you do need to choose."

She glowered at him from under her eyelashes, but didn't answer.

_She really doesn't want to be near me._

Tommy attempted to push aside the pain her reactions caused him but couldn't fight the sigh that escaped his lips involuntarily. "It's okay," he told her, "I'll call Jason and-"

"No, don't!" Kimberly interrupted him, lifting her face and grabbing hold of his arm. "Please... I'll go with you, and you can just drop me off at the hospital. I don't want to be any trouble." She even managed a small, self-mocking smile.

_She still thinks they'll hate her, that I hate her._

One part of Tommy wanted to argue with her, but he was too worried about the effects of her being out in the cold to delay her return to hospital, even to correct her. He raised his hands in defeat and stepped back, "To the car."

They walked in silence, some distance apart. Kim hesitated at the car, but when the police van pulled up behind them she scooted in quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. Tommy noted her reluctance and sighed. He sighed too much.

_So she prefers me to two police officers… barely. Great._

He climbed into the car and stole a glance at Kim as he started the car, she had lain laid her head back and Tommy noted with some relief that her body had begun to relax. He realised how tiring her 'outing' must have been for her; she was still weak.

He drove slowly, keeping his mind fixed firmly on making the trip as smooth as possible for his charge. It also helped keep his mind away from the letter, and the decision he had to make.

He knew when Kimberly had fallen asleep; her breathing slowed and deepened and her arms relaxed from where she had had them bound tightly across her chest. He pulled up out the front of the hospital and gently unfastened her seat belt. With a tenderness he had forgotten he possessed, he took her slight frame in his strong arms and carried her into the hospital cradled against his chest. Tommy decided he didn't like holding her this close; her skeletal frame caused her bones to jut out into his flesh in ways that felt unnatural and he could _feel_ the rattle of congestion in her chest.

The policemen accompanied him into the hospital; they told him they would stay until their shift finished and that in light of what had transpired, they insisted on speaking to her as soon as she awoke. Tommy reluctantly left Kim with the doctor and nursing staff, who clucked and fussed over her, but assured him that she was just sleeping. They would not allow him to stay with her and firmly ushered him out into the night.

Tommy's thoughts drifted as he drove back to Aisha's house. There was too much in that cursed letter to deal with all at once, so he resolved to think through just the first part.

_Kim had been unhappy in Florida._

She had tried to spare his feelings and pretend everything was fine.

Was that his fault, on some level? He tried to remember Kim telling him about her friends there, or if he ever asked her about it. Mostly their correspondence had revolved around her gymnastics performances and how much they missed each other.

Would things have been different if he had noticed she was unhappy?

He couldn't even think about what had happened to her that night; he refused to accept that she was to blame. The idea of anyone condemning Kimberly's behaviour summoned a fury in him which he could not easily quench; he gripped the steering wheel to steady his shaking hands.

By the time he reached the house, his rage had simmered into deep sorrow. He sighed as he came to a stop and killed the engine; he leaned forward and rested his weary head on the wheel.

A loud blaring noise interrupted his thoughts and he realised belated his head was leaning on the horn. Tommy fleetingly hoped he hadn't woken the _entire _street up… had he always been so clumsy? The street stayed dark and quiet, and Tommy took this mean he had not disturbed anyone's sleep. He quickly exited the car before he could do something else wrong, and approached the house.

Before he could knock on the door, it opened and Aisha, wrapped in a canary yellow dressing gown, greeted him warmly. She led him to the kitchen table and draped a blanket around his broad shoulders. "I saved you some pizza," she said brightly, taking a plate from fridge and moving it into the microwave. "You look frozen through; can I get you some hot cocoa?"

Tommy realised that it must be very late. Aisha looked expectantly at him, and he became aware that he had not yet answered her. "You didn't stay awake for me, did you?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Aisha smiled at him, her dark eyes pensive, "No. I haven't been sleeping very well. You didn't answer my question."

Tommy looked at her, trying to remember what he had been asked.

Aisha smiled openly at him. "I forget how your deficient your memory can be," she joked softly. "Hot cocoa it is."

Tommy watched her move about the kitchen. "This must be hard on you... Losing your parents and now Kim turning up like this," he murmured.

The yellow-clad girl placed his pizza in front of him and then brought two steaming cups of cocoa to the table. Aisha neatly lifted herself onto the table and looked down at him thoughtfully, taking a mug in her hands and blowing gently across the surface to cool it down.

"I don't really know what to think," she answered finally. "But I know that I am glad that Kimberly is here. I left a message about the funeral with that man… her _husband_," she spat the word out like a bad taste, "but she never called back. He told me that she didn't want to talk to any of us but that he would pass the message on. I was... sort of over my disappointment in her abandonment of me, of us. I was resigned to the fact she wouldn't directly take my calls. But Tommy, when she didn't turn up at the funeral..."

_Occasionally he told me Jason, or Aisha had tried to call... To tell me news, when you got married and stuff. Then one day, a few weeks ago, he told me Aisha's parents had died._

Tommy frowned and took a bite of his pizza. "I think her husband lied to her, told her we had called and spoken to him when we hadn't… and made up stories about us. She seems to think I'm married."

Tommy told her between mouthfuls about the letter, or at least that part of it. Kat had already filled them in on what Kimberly had confessed to her. He was surprised the second pink ranger would betray her predecessor's trust so easily.

Kat surprised him a lot lately.

"How would he know so much about us to make that believable?" Aisha asked skeptically.

Tommy finished his cocoa and gave her a sad smile. "I think she used to talk about us a lot. All he had to do was pay attention; Kim always wore her heart on her sleeve." Tommy considered the situation. "If she didn't answer the phone, or wasn't allowed to, he could easily use his knowledge and tell her anything that would keep her there," he reasoned.

"Like we were all living happy, successful lives without her and didn't mind just passing on the odd tidbit of news through her other half, who we never met?" her tone was mildly petulant.

Tommy closed his eyes; he was going to have to remember he wasn't the only one suffering through this. "Aisha..."

She relaxed and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Tommy." She looked at him critically. "If you want to be there for Kim in the morning you'll need some rest."

Tommy looked at her sharply. "Why would I be seeing Kim tomorrow?"

The dark girl smiled knowingly. "You don't have another option," she told him cryptically. She slipped off the table and pointed to the lounge room. "Go. Think about it, make your decision and get some sleep," she ordered.

Tommy couldn't help but smile; she was truly unstoppable. "What about you?" he questioned as he allowed himself to be herded to the sofa.

The smile on her face froze. "I might stay up for a while yet," she admitted.

_Unstoppable, but not invulnerable._

"Good night," she murmured, closing the door behind her.

In another life, Tommy would have known better what to say… he used to be a leader. But he had been shattered when Kimberly had broken up with him. The nature of her letter threw him off; he couldn't even bring himself to call her... write to her. She had written that she thought of him as a brother. Maybe in hindsight he should have known something was up; their love had not been a familial love. Certainly they had shared the tenderness of true friendship, but he could never have thought of his petite love as a sister.

Katherine had been supportive; he wondered if she had known all along that Tommy was still in love with Kimberly. She hadn't even been angry when he finally realised he couldn't love her and had ended their relationship before she went to Europe.

The loss of his powers had hit him hard, too. The sudden absence of both Katherine and the pressure of saving the universe left him with too much time to think, too much time to remember. He would meet girls, but nothing lasted. One part of him knew he wasn't really trying, and that if he wanted to make a relationship succeed it would require a certain level of commitment. But eventually he resigned himself to the fact that what he had experienced with Kimberly was too powerful. It had consumed him; she had ruined him for anyone else.

And there it was. Tommy would never get over Kimberly; she was too deeply ingrained into his consciousness.

That gem of knowledge left him with two choices: continue on as he was, miserable and alone; or re-enter her life – whether she wanted him or not – and… see what happened. Because Kat was right. Even if Kimberly didn't want him, it was obvious she needed him. More importantly, he needed her.

And Aisha was right. There was no other option; there was only one choice he _could _make.

The emotions that had been ignited in him when he had read her letter, which had driven him to fly across the park to her aid, to stand between her and two armed policemen proved that the idea of losing her again was unbearable. The need to protect her had given him a strength he had not felt in years… it made him powerful again, even if it was only for a few minutes. And it was why he was still in Angel Grove, unable to return to his hollow but comfortable life.

The future was uncertain, but his path was clear.

"_Why are you still here?" _Kat had asked him.

The answer was obvious.

Tommy Oliver needed Kimberly Hart.

* * *

CF – was never planning on sending Kim to jail, hope this is a relief ^^ Thank you for your review, sounds like I hit my target with you, Kim's frame of mind and justification are very important to me and this story so I'm very grateful for your comments

Nepht/Grumpy Reviewer - :D I promise her hand will be explained in the next chapter, thank you as always for your thoughtful critique, should I feel bad I sent you on a crazy hunt for your account?

Ghostwriter, Sabina, JessAngelus, RFK, AndyG, General, Rowena-Lily – thank you so much for your reviews I'm very lucky to have so many people who take the time to review my humble little story :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Thank you to all wonderful reviewers for your feedback and ideas, a big shout out to my wonderful beta psycochick32 who is helping me with my often atrocious grammar and lack of proof reading skills.

I will be reposting the beta-edited chapters 1-7 today and tomorrow as well ^^

* * *

Jason and Tommy rose early and took their place in the waiting room on the ward where Kim was hospitalised. Occasionally a nurse or doctor would pass and shoot them a slightly exasperated look, but Tommy didn't care; Jason had the grace to look slightly abashed.

Jason had been surprised by the change in Tommy. The last time he had seen Tommy, his friend had been lost, but this morning the former ranger was filled with determination. He insisted that he _would _be here when Kim woke up and he _would _talk to her.

Kat arrived next, and took a seat demurely opposite Jason, her face serious but calm. The others began to arrive in twos and threes, with the exception of Aisha and Trini. The looks from the hospital staff became increasingly more pointed and the team as one determinedly ignored them.

A young, olive-skinned nurse walked by and Jason beckoned her to them. She approached; looking slightly bemused, crossed her arms and gave Jason an appraising look.

"When she wakes, just tell her we're here and we're not going anywhere," Jason told her, laying a hand on her arm.

The nurse seemed to be fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "That's just it. She's awake, and she knows you're here."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw a flash of black. "Tommy!" He rose to stop his friend, who was already running down the hallway, but Kat blocked his path.

"Just leave him, Jason," she said.

Jason wanted to argue with her, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Katherine's lovely face was set with determination, but her eyes revealed a deep sorrow that took him by surprise.

Jason knew she and Tommy had been together, but – never detecting any deep love on Tommy's part – Jason had assumed Kat's feelings also lacked depth. Looking at her now, Jason realised his assumption had been wrong; letting Tommy go had, and was still, causing her pain.

_Unrequited love._

"Kat? Are you okay?" Jason asked, genuinely concerned. The words were inadequate, but he needed to say them anyway.

She smiled and brushed her pale blonde hair out of her face, leaving her left hand cupped around her neck. "I'm fine," she told him. "Just a little tired."

Jason studied her perfect face; she _did _look tired, but his gaze fell on her hand. On Katherine Hilliard's ring finger on her left hand was a fine line of pale skin, which contrasted with her light bronze tan. The ring that created that tan line could only have been recently removed.

_So where was the ring… and who was it from?_

-888-

_What had happened to Tommy?_

Kimberly had locked her memories and feelings about the previous night into one of the dark corners of her mind where she kept things she didn't want to think about, and his sudden appearance in her room (when she had told her doctor she didn't want to see him) took her by surprise.

And she was afraid.

This Tommy did not resemble the Tommy she had kissed goodbye at the airport before she left for Florida, the loving partner she had lost to her own stupidity. That Tommy had been gentle, even bashful. No matter what problems or obstacles life had thrown at them, Tommy had always had a smile for her. Of course, he had no reason to smile for her now… especially if he had read the letter she had left with him.

This Tommy was taller, more muscular; his shoulders seemed broader and his skin was darker, with a deeper tan. His eyes were darker than she remembered and they held none of the gentleness she had loved. Gone was the colour from his clothes; each time Kimberly had seen him he had been dressed entirely in black.

Then again, it wasn't like she had been expecting him to still be her white knight.

A nurse followed Tommy in, admonishing him and ordering him to get out.

_Demanding Tommy to leave._

"He can stay," Kim found herself saying.

The nurse turned to look at her as if she was crazy; Kim shrugged and cocked her head to the side. She had caused enough damage; she wasn't going to tell Tommy what to do.

_I want him to stay_.

The nurse shook her head and exhaled. "The police will be here soon," she reminded Kim. She turned to Tommy and gestured to Kimberly's tray of food, "You can stay, if you can get her to eat."

Tommy's dark eyes looked to the plate of rather unappealing food, and then flicked back to Kim. He moved stiffly to her bedside and slid the table across the floor so that the food was under her nose, and then took a seat on the edge of the bed. His lips pursed and relaxed several times, and Kim was surprised by how uncomfortable she was.

Never would she have thought _Tommy_ could inspire fear in her.

She was sure he wouldn't hurt her - she trusted him that much - but it occurred to her that he easily _could_. His height and muscular build had never bothered her before, but now Kimberly had to stomp on her wayward feelings and force her face into passivity. She might be able to maintain her composure, but she couldn't deny that inside, she was afraid of him.

_Not afraid of him. Afraid of his physical size and strength._

"Eat," he said eventually.

Kim gasped; she had been so busy studying him she had forgotten he could talk. She shook her head, in reply and in an attempt to clear her mind.

_Get a grip, Kimberly._

"The food... doesn't look very appetising," she answered.

His lips tweaked in a tiny smile, "How about for every two mouthfuls you suffer through, I'll suffer through one?"

Kim wished she had a little more self-control as her mouth fell open with a 'pop'. Was he being kind to her?

"Well?" he watched her intently, waiting for her answer.

_It's not exactly like I can refuse you anything, after what I've done._

Kim grimaced and eyed her food, "Okay."

Tommy watched as she slowly raised the first spoonful of orange-coloured mash to her lips. She swallowed quickly, and was surprised when he smiled.

"It wouldn't kill you to chew it first," he joked.

"And prolong the suffering?" she protested, swallowing a piece of unidentifiable gray meat. She pushed the plate towards him, "Your turn."

He took a little of the mash and a little of the meat and chewed it thoughtfully, "So I can't just spit it out, can I?" he asked her through his food.

He cut an imposing figure, and to see him speaking through a mouthful of hospital food was just too much; Kim couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "Not unless I can."

He swallowed and grimaced at her as she took the plate back. "Let's not do this again," he told her and she smiled her assent.

Uncertainty over what would happen next hung awkwardly over their shoulders, but Kim found she was quite comfortable with him there, sharing her food. She found, however, that she needed to focus on his eyes and keep her eyes away from his body if she was to quell the uneasiness he had earlier instilled in her. At the same time, she wasn't foolish or naive enough to believe that this would last; she didn't know why he was here but knew it wasn't to make amends.

"Most of the others are outside," he told her as they reached the end of their meal.

_Most of them._

She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly serious. "Kat?" she asked worriedly.

Tommy nodded, "She's there. Trini and Aisha had some errands to do."

Was that sympathy on his eyes? Kimberly didn't want sympathy. "Do they _know_?"

Tommy frowned. "Kat told them. They want to talk to you... and show you they still love you."

She didn't miss his use of the word 'they' instead of 'we'.

"You read the letter." It wasn't a question.

The door opened and the doctor who had admitted Kimberly entered followed by two policewomen, one blonde and one brunette. Female doctors, nurses, police officers... Kimberly realised that someone was going to a lot of effort to surround her with women and wondered why.

Tommy nodded, "I did read it." He kept his eyes firmly on hers, ignoring the request of the doctor to leave. Kim read the unspoken question in his gaze; it seemed she really couldn't deny him anything.

"Can he stay?" she asked the doctor reluctantly.

The doctor sighed and took a seat in the corner; as the officers approached, casting uncertain glances at Tommy, who remained staunchly on the bed.

"Mrs. O'Reilly, we-"

Kim recoiled and looked down to her hands as everything inside her died for an instant. "Not my name," she murmured.

"Her name is Kimberly, please refer to her as such," she heard a voice say coolly. She looked gratefully at Tommy and hated herself even more than usual.

The blonde looked curiously at Tommy, and smiled politely. "Kimberly," she corrected. "We first wanted to offer our condolences, for your loss and your situation."

Kimberly and Tommy remained silent, Kim looking puzzled at their tone and choice of words.

The brunette noted this and moved on. "How about we tell you what we know, and you can tell us anything you want to afterwards," she suggested kindly, eyeing the fading bruise on Kim's temple. "We found your late husband just over a week ago, after being alerted to his absence. You can imagine how it looked when we found him dead; you had taken a change of clothes and his money and vanished, leaving behind your wedding ring. The autopsy results we received two days ago, though, prove your innocence, Kimberly."

Kimberly peered up at the officer. "I don't understand. I hit him back, and then I don't remember anything. When I woke up he was dead..."

The blonde nodded, "I'm sorry Mrs.- Kimberly. Your husband suffered a brain aneurism, most likely caused by high blood pressure. He died from the bleeding."

Kimberly felt Tommy's hand on hers, but nothing else really seemed to register. The doctor launched into an explanation about cause of brain aneurysms and described his death in clinical terms that didn't quite compute.

"Another time, maybe?" she heard Tommy speak, but he didn't phrase the words as a question.

The police officers moved closer, explaining that no one had offered to identify the body and that he had no living family they could find. Kim already knew this; his lack of familial bonds was always of concern to her. It was up to her, then, to make an identification of the body and make 'arrangements.'

"You want her to see his dead body and organise his _funeral_?" Tommy interrupted, fuming. "Do you have any idea what he-"

The blonde held up her hand. "There was no will, so Kimberly is the sole beneficiary of his legacy. If you want the body buried with no ceremony, that's fine… but we do need a positive ID of the body and we can't find anyone else."

"I don't want his money," Kim looked stricken.

"Understandable, but you must have a quite a few hospital bills to pay. And the money could help you start over," the brunette suggested gently, looking at Tommy meaningfully.

Kimberly watched the look that passed between Tommy and the officer; the former latter turned to her and smiled reassuringly. "We can talk about that later. Was there anything else?" Tommy asked coolly, indicating an end to the discussion.

The police officers took the hint and left, leaving their details and offering the hollow condolences of third parties with no vested interests in the bereaved.

The doctor sighed and came to stand beside the bed. "Kimberly, you'll need regular checkups and some extra support when you leave, and I still need to discuss the x-rays we took, but you should be ready to leave in the next few days." The doctor looked to Tommy and cast a glance at the door, "You should consider making arrangements."

Kimberly was reminded of the nagging pain in her arm when the doctor mentioned x-rays. She glanced at Tommy; he had sat through enough today already. She opened her mouth to ask him to leave but he predicted her request and cut her off.

"I'm not leaving," he told her firmly. The darkness in his eyes was back and Kimberly unconsciously shrunk back into her pillows, nodding mutely.

Suddenly his face crumpled with pain, genuine pain and his eyes softened; he placed his hand on hers. "Please don't send me away," he murmured softly.

_He still cares for me._

Kimberly felt her heart swell, and felt the joy of her realisation blossom inside her. Then the little voice in her mind reminded her it couldn't be so. She refused to get her hopes up just to have them dashed later - she _could_ not. Kimberly took a mental hammer and beat her heart back into its little box.

_Shut up and stay small, _she told it.

"Kimberly?" he asked again.

"Sure," she waved him off. "You can stay if you want." She pulled her hands free of his and placed them under the bed sheets. It occurred to her that there was no point hiding her right hand anyway, if he was going to stay. She sighed and rubbed her right wrist gingerly.

She sighed too much.

The doctor watched the exchange with a slightly bemused expression. "How about you show him first?"

Kimberly sighed again and pushed away the bed sheets, holding out her right hand for him, letting the hospital gown fall back to reveal her the uneven line of her wrist.

Tommy reached out and took her wrist, gently fingering its uneven surface. "What happened, dislocation?" he asked, his voiced hushed. Kimberly could almost _see _the wheels turning in his head.

The doctor shook her head. "It's what we call a closed fracture, mal-union. Where the bone has fractured, or broken without puncturing the skin, but has then healed in a deformed manner. It happens when people don't get proper medical attention: the bone reset correctly and secured with a cast. It must have happened... at least two years ago?" she asked Kim.

Kimberly cast her mind back to the foggy four years post-baby and drew a blank. In her mind very little had happened in the period of time between her miscarriage and that day not three weeks ago when she woke up and found the strength to fight. One year, two years, three years, how was she meant to know? "About then," she agreed with a shrug.

_I guess years passed, but I didn't really realise ... he stopped taking me to the hospital when he hurt me._

Tommy's gaze was murderous as he ran his finger lightly across her skin; Kimberly shivered and pulled her arm back. "It's too late, isn't it?" she asked in a small voice. "To fix it?"

The doctor smiled, "No, most definitely not. What we'll do is, under anaesthetic, break the bone and reset it. It sounds nasty, but the x-ray shows it will be a relatively simple procedure. It's not urgent so you'll be entered onto a waiting list, but the x-ray and consultation can be done before you're discharged."

"You will... break my bones?"

The doctor nodded, all seriousness again. "With this surgery and proper physio, there is no reason why you can't regain full use of your arm. You won't be able to do handstands, but the pain will be gone, and you'll be able to write with it again." Her smile broadened, "You're very lucky you know. Mal-union can lead to amputation, but your bone didn't set too badly. Your procedure is really quite simple; we can do with it a local anaesthetic. The pain you experience is caused by the movement of the deformity, as it moves and catches the muscles."

Kimberly was surprised by how welcome that news was. She had never held out hope that she would be able to return to gymnastics, but relief from the constant pain and the ability to write properly...

Kimberly nodded. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully.

The doctor promised to return with the necessary paperwork and the information for Kim's rehabilitation. She would be seeing a nutritionist and a physiotherapist to help her gain weight and build strength, as well as returning for the operation on her arm and the necessary rehabilitation following that procedure.

There was also _that_ touchy subject; the doctor emphatically recommended she see a psychologist.

And then they were alone again.

"Now. We need to talk," Tommy said, turning to face her and pulling out the letter she had written.

-888-

Jason looked around at his friends, studying their faces and actions. The two former black rangers seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally; the two had struck up a camaraderie and had been nearly inseparable the last few days.

They sat together, but Zack was deep in a hushed conversation with Billy; Adam sat alongside his predecessor, his face glum.

Rocky was speaking on his cell, organising one of employees to take his classes, unwilling to leave Kimberly's side.

Aisha and Trini were still absent… Jason couldn't even begin to guess what had drawn them from Kimberly's side. When he and Rocky had arrived at Aisha's house early this morning the two former yellow rangers were in high spirits. He had not seen Aisha looking so bright since before the funeral, and was glad the two had developed a close friendship.

It was interesting to see how rangers who had shared the same colour seemed to form tight bonds; he had to admit the friendship he had developed with Rocky was a very important part of his life.

Of course, Kat and Kimberly's relationship was a different thing altogether.

Zack's voice erupted out of the hushed, urgent whispers of him and Billy's conversation. "I don't understand; how could she think that we wouldn't support her? Did everything we went through mean nothing to her at all?"

Jason knew his old friend too well to believe the anger in Zack's voice; the original black ranger felt extremely guilty for doubting Kimberly and it manifested in his current frustration. Zack's anger was directed only at himself.

Billy sighed and let his head droop into his hands, apparently tired of arguing with his friend.

It was Kat who answered. "Kimberly loves everyone around her more than could love herself."

Zack shook his head in denial, "I've known Kimberly longer than you and I _know_ she didn't suffer low self-esteem-"

"You've known her longer so shut up and remember what she was like," Rocky interrupted, uncharacteristically angry. "Kimberly was always there for every one of us. She was the heart of our team; she loved us unconditionally." Rocky's face shifted, his eyes darkened. "But she didn't like to show weakness… I wonder if she ever knew how much we adored her."

Jason nodded at his successor, adding, "Her disjointed family left her doubting herself, particularly after her parents left. They claimed to love her but she never quite could shake the feeling that she wasn't enough, that she wasn't a good enough daughter to keep them close to her in Angel Grove. It wasn't something she often shared; she never did want to burden us with her problems and insecurities."

Zack's face clouded with shame at his outburst.

Adam rose and placed a consolatory hand on Zack's shoulder, "We all made mistakes, but we can't blame Kimberly. We can't change the past but we can be there for her now, and in the future."

Zack looked at Adam, his dark face pained by his friends' words, but his eyes were fierce with determination. "The future," he agreed.

Jason looked around at the assembled team, and pondered the cause of their collected suffering.

He knew it wasn't Kimberly who was causing them pain; it was _that man_, who had taken their overly-trusting, beautiful little sister and taught her to doubt herself. It was also the way that they had left her… the way that they had fallen for her Dear John letter.

Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, but in this case hindsight was an ass. Because in hindsight they could all see how they could have worked harder to show Kimberly that they loved her unconditionally, that they were her _true_ family.

Jason crossed the room and clasped Zack's hand. "The future," he agreed.

* * *

Taeniaea, sabina21, RKF22, CloudGazer15 – Thank you for your kind reviews

andyg2525 – That's one hell of a compliment, thank you :D I'm glad you're beginning to enjoy reading, there is a lot of great literature out there though that you should try too, reading is quite addictive when you get started

Nepht – thank you for your review as always You're reviews are so useful and constructive

general-joseph-dickson – your review made me laugh hehe

devafiend – thank you so much for your lovely review, I hope you continue reading

psycochick32 – I love you! Thank you for being my beta :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for excessively long break, something of a writer's block as well as a busy life are holding me back from giving this the attention it deserves.

Thank you for reviews, I truly love you all :D

* * *

Chapter 9

Even after Tommy had explained that the information her husband had passed on was false, that he had never married, Kimberly vehemently clung to the idea that Tommy would be happier without her.

"I won't burden you any further," she insisted, arms wrapped around her chest.

Tommy noted that her cough seemed better, less frequent and drier.

The uneasiness Tommy had witnessed that morning was gone and she was strong with her determination to remove herself from his life, but Tommy wouldn't give up; he couldn't. That morning, when he had thought about how best to approach Kimberly, he had known it wouldn't be easy. Clearly the aim was to teach her that what had happened was not her fault; that the Rangers still loved her and wanted to help her.

The problem was a niggling voice in the back of his mind, which insisted that she _should _have known. Tommy _could_ still blame her for not coming to him, for not trusting him. Tommy understood the fear that had driven Kimberly to push him away, but the knowledge didn't ease his pain.

But he could live with that pain, because it was the pain he felt that he was going to use to weasel himself back into her life. What he was going to do was cruel, but Tommy needed her to understand.

"Burden me? You're not thinking about _me_ at all," Tommy murmured darkly.

Kimberly looked at him, surprised by the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry that I intruded upon your life, on everyone's lives. I just want to leave you guys to be happy." She smiled sadly and touched his wrist with her uninjured hand. "I want you to be happy."

Tommy looked at her hand gently resting on his wrist. He took it between his own and examined it, noting the way the knuckles and bones featured prominently.

_Forgive me, Kimberly; I'm doing this for you. Partly._

With effort, he lifted himself out of his brooding and raised her hand to place it against his cheek. "But I'm not happy."

Tommy watched as Kim's face fell, her eyes registering the truth of his statement. Her lower lip trembled and she tried to pull her hand away but Tommy held it firmly to his face. "Tommy..." she whispered, but her voice trailed off, leaving his name hanging in the air between them.

"I haven't been happy in a long time, Kimberly. I don't think I've been truly happy since you sent that Dear John letter." Tommy found he didn't regret his words, even though they caused Kimberly's pale face to turn down in sorrow. "If you want me to have a chance at happiness, like you _claim_ you do, you're going to have to let me in. Let us in. We can't let you walk away, Kim. "

I_ can't let you walk away._

The original Pink Ranger watched him through her eyelashes but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I know it's been a big morning for you, but I'm not leaving and this would be a lot easier if you just accepted that."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"I need you." Tommy released her hand and gently brushed her long hair out of face.

Kimberly shied away from his hand and turned her face away from his.

Her action drew a ragged breath from his chest; his hand balled into a fist and his shoulders slumped. Tommy knew she had reason to be wary of physical contact - of men in general - but to see her pull away from him just killed him.

Tommy felt a gentle pressure on his fist; he looked down to see Kimberly's pale hand tentatively touching his. "I hurt you," she murmured.

Tommy didn't trust himself to turn to face her; he stared straight at the wall, fighting to keep his face stoic.

He heard the rustle of the bed sheets and felt her hand withdraw from his.

Then she was standing in front of him. "I hurt you," she repeated, her expression indecipherable. Kimberly took a deep breath. "I'm not what I used to be Tommy. I can't go back, and you seem to understand that... but you're still here."

Tommy focused on the girl standing before him; the hospital gown accented her general paleness and emaciated frame and Tommy wondered whether this effect was created by the square cut of the thin, scratchy fabric or the association the garment generally had with sickness. Despite this, her dark eyes weren't as dull as they had been and her cheeks were delicately flushed over her hollow cheekbones.

She sighed; Tommy noticed that Kimberly seemed to do that a lot now. "Tommy," she whispered, pressing her hands to her temples. "I don't trust my judgement; if you want to be here I won't stop you. Don't think I could if I tried," she added, eyeing him meaningfully.

Tommy was surprised at the trepidation with which she eyed his biceps. Didn't she know his entire being shied away from the idea of her being harmed in any way?

Kimberly smiled a bitter, self-mocking smile that Tommy immediately disliked. She took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm putting this in your hands. I won't argue anymore. You can stay as close as you want for as long as you want. I won't fight you."

Tommy felt his face draw into a frown. He had won, but it didn't feel like winning. She wasn't accepting the fact he wanted to help her... or _needed _to help her. She certainly didn't believe he would stay by her side forever.

_She was giving in. For now._

Tommy wasn't foolish enough to believe she wouldn't continue fighting him.

Tommy reached and took her left hand with his own and squeezed it, forcing himself to smile.

_But I'll take what I can get._

The door burst open and a cheery voice announced, "Lunch time!"

Kim looked up in shock to see Aisha push her way into the room, laden with shopping bags. Trini followed her, excited but more subdued than her successor, and also carrying several shopping bags.

"We bought you lunch," Trini told Kimberly sheepishly, holding up a plastic bag with several cardboard boxes inside. "Still like Panda Express?"

Tommy couldn't help but smile at the Yellow Ranger duo. He turned to Kimberly. "Feel up for a walk?"

-888-

To say that Kimberly felt bad would be an understatement.

She didn't know why Tommy was so insistent on staying with her, but apparently she wasn't getting rid of him anytime soon.

This thought worried her.

At first she had assumed that she would be a burden to him - that he was better off without her - but after watching him throughout the morning, Kim had the face the fact that Tommy was telling truth.

He wasn't happy.

Since she owed Tommy for the pain she had caused him, she couldn't reasonably deny him anything, even her company. Resignation to fact she was going to be seeing more of him caused her more worry, though.

She was going to have to be very careful.

Kimberly knew he couldn't stay forever. She would help him in whatever way she could, and then he would leave. So she would need to protect her heart, and make sure that it wouldn't hurt any more than necessary when they did part ways. She would need to protect herself from _all _the Power Rangers.

The idea terrified her. How was she going to guard herself against people she loved intrinsically?

She had no choice; she wouldn't turn him away. She couldn't turn _any _of them away.

So here she was, sitting in the family waiting room on the ward, surrounded by friends in the most 'normal', everyday situation she had been in for years.

It felt horrible and unnatural.

Kimberly pushed her noodles around the box, surprised by how hungry she was. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a proper meal before Tommy had picked her up on the highway. She certainly didn't remember feeling hungry like this, either.

_Then again, I don't really remember anything since I lost my baby._

Around her, her _friends -_ the Power Rangers - ate their lunch, laughing and teasing each other. But what was she meant to do? What did one do when people were talking? Kimberly couldn't exactly remember the appropriate way to integrate herself into the conversation, and wasn't sure she wanted to anyway.

Instead, she looked around at her friends and began to analyse their faces. They had changed somewhat, grown older. Did she look older, too?

Kimberly slowly came to realise that the noise that Zack, Adam and Rocky were making combined with Aisha and Trini's excited conversation with Billy had clouded her judgement...

Not everyone here looked happy.

Jason played into the heated argument over superheros that the boys were having, but Kimberly noticed the strain on his face and saw the guarded glances he kept shooting at Kat. Katherine was studiously ignoring him, but didn't quite seem to know what to do. She sat to Tommy's left and smiled at the girls, who were gesturing at their shopping bags, while picking at her meal.

Tommy was silent.

_Where was the White Ranger? The leader of the Power Rangers?_

As if in response to her thoughts, he looked at her and smiled a genuine, open smile. "Eat up," he nudged her. "It's better than hospital food."

The answering smile came so easily to her face that Kimberly was taken aback. It was impossible not to respond when he looked at her like that. "It's good," she admitted, twisting her chopsticks in the box and raising them clumsily to her mouth.

"Yes," Aisha interjecting, grinning. "Eat up so we can show what we did this morning!"

Trini dug her fingers in under Aisha's ribs, eliciting a squeal. "Easy, girl! You'll put her off her food."

Kimberly eyed the bags with some trepidation. She put her lunch aside, unable to continue eating, and attempted a smile. "What did you buy?" she asked, although she already knew. Even after years in isolation she recognised some of those labels... but what did the Yellow Rangers' retail therapy have to do with her?

The smile on Aisha's face fell slightly and she looked at Kim guiltily. "Well..." she began, looking to Trini for support. Trini grinned back but didn't speak up.

Aisha squared her shoulders as though steeling herself. "You're coming home tomorrow, and those clothes you were wearing were soaked through-"

"And they smelled," Trini added.

"And they were gross," Aisha nodded. "And even _you_ can't pull off a hospital gown, so..."

Kimberly felt her heart sink into her shoes. "You bought me clothes?" she finished.

"Don't judge us till you've seen them," Aisha grinned, and Kimberly instantly felt remorse for how sick she had felt at the thought of new clothes. They had clearly gone to a lot of effort and were excited - the least she could do was humour them and be appreciative of their gesture.

Kim forced a smile; at least, she hoped the grimace she had mustered resembled a smile. "Let's see them, then."

As the clothes came out, Kimberly felt her stomach drop into her feet. She fixed her smile onto her face and clenched her right hand into a fist, focusing on the pain it caused her. Pain was good, simple.

There were two pairs of jeans, some dark singlets and tank tops, but what had Kim was upset was the colour of the shirts and tunics they had purchased.

_Pink._

_Light pink, reddish-pink, baby pink._

Kim vaguely felt a hand rubbing her back and barely heard a whisper voice in her ear, "Breathe, Kimberly."

"Tommy," she gasped out, finally exhaling and pulling away from the comforting presence.

He drew back from her, but left his hand on the small of her back.

"I can't wear those," Kimberly protested.

She looked around at the assembled group and realised that they were - for the most part - wearing the colours that they had worn as Power Rangers. Trini was wearing a yellow shirt and Aisha a pale yellow sweater; Adam and Zack wore black, although Kimberly was heartened that Adam had paired his black top with a dark green jacket; Billy wore blue, and Kat's mules were a pearl pink colour.

Kimberly noted that Jason wore black and white, and was glad that not everyone was conforming to their old convention of slipping their respective colours into their everyday clothes. Tommy, as usual, wore black as well.

Trini sighed theatrically and threw a few clothes at her. "Don't judge them 'til you've tried them."

The clothes fell uncaught into Kimberly's lap, and she raised a hand to poke unenthusiastically at them.

The conversations had stopped and all attention was turned to her. Kimberly looked around the various gazes: wary, encouraging, amused, and guarded.

What was she meant to do? She wasn't the Pink Ranger; she wasn't strong, and she certainly didn't deserve to wear those colours. Kimberly knew she couldn't just rewind the clock and return to her younger, more vibrant self.

A happier time.

_A time I don't belong to._

And then Aisha was at her side, kneeling in front of her holding her hands. "Please, Kim?" Aisha implored, "Please... just try them on. If you don't like them, you don't have to wear them."

Kimberly looked into Aisha's eyes and could have kicked herself for that mistake. Aisha fluttered her eyelashes at her and Kim couldn't help but smile.

There was a time when she had considered Aisha her sister; they had lived together, after all. They had been a family, the two girls and Tiani and Kiros, a happier family then her own. But Aisha's parents were gone... and the thought pulled at Kimberly's heartstrings. Aisha was so strong, to be here so soon after the loss of her parents, smiling and shopping and... begging her to try clothes on.

Kimberly smiled and scooped the clothes into her arms. "You win," she laughed.

The laugh sounded wrong, but Kimberly stood and held the clothes to her chest while Aisha squealed and hugged her.

-888-

Kimberly turned this way and that, standing on her toes so she could see the effect the clothes had on her figure in the small mirror above the wash basin.

She had to admit... the girls had done a good job. The black jeans she pulled on were only a little loose around her fine waist - she had belted them up - and they hung straight to the floor, hiding her thin legs and giving the illusion of a healthier figure.

Similarly, the figure-hugging grey camisole she had been given was layered with a pale pink tunic of a lightweight fabric. It hung to just above her knees, and the long sleeves obscured both the scars on her arms and the unnatural shape of her wrist, which Kimberly knew was more noticeable to her than it was to others.

The camisole was too low-cut, however, to hide her prominent collar bones, and nothing could obscure the way her cheekbones dominated her face.

Still, Kimberly felt... _nice_.

It was nice to look in the mirror and not be disgusted by the way your ribs were visible, or the way your knees were as wide as your calves. Kimberly vaguely remembered living in the same pair of pyjamas for weeks on end and, with more clarity, remembered the disconnected revulsion she experienced when she had examined her body for the first time after she had 'woken up'. After she had come to her senses and fought back for the first time in – what? Three years? Four? She had found the baggiest pair of slacks and an enormous coat to hide the thinness of her body, and it was strangely liberating to wear clothes that didn't drown her.

"The colour suits you," an easily-recognisable voice complimented her.

Kat entered the small bathroom armed with a hair brush and began detangling Kimberly's limp hair, uninvited.

"Pink suits you, too..." Kim murmured, eyeing her successor's pink beaded top.

Katherine smiled and brushed Kim's hair so that it obscured the fading bruise on her temple. "I think it's important that we wear our Ranger colours. It reminds us that we are strong, that we belong to something greater than ourselves."

"I'm not strong," Kimberly protested, turning to face Kat.

The pretty blonde smiled and stepped back. "You haven't been listening to the doctors, then. Or me. Come on," she beckoned Kimberly out. "Aisha is going to explode if you don't come out soon."

Kim took a deep breath and followed Kat out of the room.

The group was suitably impressed; they said the right things and complimented Aisha and Trini on their good taste, choice of colour and their wonderful idea. Kim found she was relatively comfortable propped up on her hospital bed, with the attention of the group focused on the girls for their shopping expertise rather than on her.

Inevitably though, the conversation did migrate back to Kimberly. It was Billy who, noting how tired Kimberly was looking, got down to business. "What's the plan for tomorrow, Kimberly?" he asked.

Kim steadied her fluttering heart. Until this morning, she had expected to be in police custody by now or - barring that - finding a shelter. Not that she knew the first thing about homeless shelters; her plans had really only been half-formed inclinations anyway.

Now she was surrounded by people who wanted to help her, there was no prospect of jail time and she had money. Well, she would have money when she went back to settle the estate.

For the first time in years, Kimberly had options and the prospect of freedom. Was making decisions one of those things you could forget how to do?

Aisha interrupted her thoughts. "She's staying with me."

Kimberly looked to her friend, stricken. "I can't-"

Aisha's face fell and her eyes darkened with pain as she murmured, "You need somewhere to stay..."

Kimberly looked desperately to Tommy for help. "I thought you were staying at Aisha's," she protested. "I can't take your bed from you."

Aisha harrumphed and dismissed Kim's protests with a wave of her hand. "Tommy's got the couch, and it's only temporary anyway. Rocky has my parent's room and your old room-"

"I'm going to stay with Billy for a few days," Trini interrupted. "The room's all yours."

Kimberly began to protest, but something in Trini's expression stopped her. She looked curiously at Trini; her friend was staring intently at her. What had she said?

_I'm going to stay with Billy for a few days._

Kimberly looked from Trini to Billy, who was staring at Trini with in shock. "Of course," he stuttered, and then recollected himself. "Yes, that sounds satisfactory," he finished lamely, his cheeks tinged with pink.

Despite the situation, Kimberly stifled a giggle. How could she refuse when her friend had so much to gain?

Kimberly looked back to Aisha, her sister who had lost so much. How could she refuse? How could she put her feelings above the desires of those who had been her dearest friends and teammates?

"That... sounds great," Kimberly smiled. "Thank you, Aisha."

The room was warm, her stomach was full and Kimberly found it was getting more difficult to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids fluttered and rested upon her cheeks, and the happy murmurs of her friends became a low, comforting tone that hummed feelings of safety and security.

After some time, the hum quieted and she vaguely registered comforting gestures as her friends touched her hand on their way out. As though from a distance, Kimberly recognised a pair of lips moving through her hair, but it was a long way away and in the darkness, Kimberly was content that she was safe.

-888-

The Power Rangers filed out of the door. Tommy gently kissed Kim's head and hair before Aisha shooed him out, determined to get him home and rested. Kat watched with mild amusement as Trini wrapped her hand around Billy's elbow and was glad the sweet boy had ensnared such a vibrant, brilliant person, even if it has been unconsciously done.

Jason was the last to leave; his dark eyes held the promise of a conversation to come, of a question he would ask. Sooner or later. Katherine studiously avoided his gaze and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door close behind him. She tenderly laid a long pale hand on Kimberly's flushed cheek and couldn't help but smile. Kimberly face when she pulled on her new clothes had made Katherine's day; the smaller girl had instantly looked more like the vibrant and vivacious Kimberly Hart Kat remembered.

Kat had two motives on remaining behind. Firstly - and she hoped it was the dominant reason - she loathed to leave Kimberly alone. Secondly... she didn't want to face Jason.

Until she saw Jason staring at her hand, Kat had not realised that the ring had left a noticeable tan line; if she knew Jason at all, she knew that sooner or later he would ask about it. The promise in the powerful Ranger's eyes as he watched her this afternoon confirmed it; he wanted to know her story.

_How long can you hide in Angel Grove, Katherine?_

Kat hoped that she could hide here forever.

* * *

Do you love Kat too?

Review review review!

Many thanks to my wonderful wonderful beta psycochick32 and to the ever intelligent and critical reviewer Nepht, who I am going to blame if I fail uni :D

xoxoxoxox


End file.
